Triptych
by Melancholy Ink Splatter
Summary: Sequel to Bells and Roses. Rated T to be safe, nothing serious yet. BellAliRose. Femslash. Don't like it, flame away. Review if you read. Thanks, enjoy. :
1. Review

A Summary of _Bells and Roses_ (though it doesn't make up for actually reading it, just a review):

Bella Swan is the new kid on the block, finding it hard to make friends. But someone unexpected notices her, though she deeply struggles with it initially. When Rosalie invites her to a concert, Bella begins to realize just how strongly she feels for the blonde beauty. They almost kiss on their way to the concert, but are interrupted by a near car collision. Rosalie decides to tell Bella that she's a vampire, insisting that they shouldn't be friends due to how dangerous she is. Though Bella is shocked, she takes the news well and assures Rose that she couldn't care less. The two proceed to the concert where they have their first intimate moment. Rosalie returns Bella safely home.

The two continue to see one another, both of them falling in love fast. When the two share a sensual moment in the woods, they are greeted by a furious Emmett. Rosalie reveals to him that she is gay and a fight erupts, though Jasper intervenes and prevents any serious harm. Rosalie is forced to come out to her family. When Esme, Alice, and Carlisle all show their support, Emmett takes off without any notice of where he's going. Though most of the Cullens support the couple, their peers at school are not as sympathetic. Boys either mock and make fun of them or ask flat out if they can watch them make out. Some even ask to join in. Girls gossip and avoid them all together. A group of boys key Rose's car, insulting the couple harshly.

And then there's a sex scene between the girls. (Chapter 8 you pervs. :P)

While out shopping for groceries, one of the boys that had keyed Rose's car approaches Bella, apologizing for what he did. Hesitantly, Bella accepts and resumes her shopping. Little does she know that the boy stole her keys and he and his friends are waiting for her inside her car. Bella fights heroically but is outnumbered and beaten harshly. About to be raped, Bella is pulled from the car into the rain where she passes out in a pair of cold, stoney arms which she assumes are Rosalie's. She wakes up in a comfortable bed with Rosalie beside her. Carlisle makes sure that her injuries are healing properly. It is revealed that it was in fact Emmett who had saved Bella, who'd come to grips with Rosalie's decision, deciding that whatever was important to her he would protect. Emmett teaches the boys who'd hurt Bella a lesson and they are expelled from school. Since Bella's dad is the chief of police they leave it up to her to report the crime or not. Rosalie tells Bella about how she was raped and left for dead-that being how she became a vampire. The rest of the family accepts Bella and Rose's relationship, apologizing for not doing so earlier. The two feel acceptance and an even deeper bond between them.

And now, the sequel. Please enjoy.


	2. Fragile

Bella raced through her room to the window smiling when she saw the red convertible pulling up. Though it had been only a week since she was attacked, she felt as good as new, taking the stairs two at a time, delighted when she didn't end up flat on her face like she usually did when she attempted this.

"Where you going?" Charlie questioned as she reached the door.

"Port Angeles, remember? With Rosalie and Alice."

"Carlisle's kids, right?"

"Yep." Bella didn't mean to be rude, but Charlie wasn't exactly running the speed of a jet this morning. "They're waiting for me outside. Right now..."

"Be back by nine,"

"Twelve."

"Ten."

"Dad, I'm almost an adult!"

"Fine. Eight then."

"_Daaaaad_," she groaned. Charlie chuckled before opening the door for her,

"Eleven thirty. Have fun."

"Thanks dad."

"Be safe."

Grabbing her jacket before closing the door, Bella hurried for the car, grinning wildly as, quick as a flash, Rosalie hopped out to open the door for her. Alice had been nice to give her the front seat so she and Rose could be close.

"You'll need the airbag," she explained with a wink.

"You need to stop that," Rosalie exclaimed, turning around to glare at her 'sister.' "I am _not_ a bad driver." Bella laughed, buckling her seatbelt as Rosalie took off.

"I dunno, love, it was a pretty close call when we had our first date."

"Well maybe if you hadn't _distracted_ me."

"If you'll recall, it was your purse we were rummaging around for," Bella teased.

"Yes, but you were the one who brushed my hand-"

"Did not."

"Did! And then-"

Alice cut them off with her refreshing laugh. "You two are adorable."

Bella and Rosalie exchanged an affectionate glance before taking each others hand. Alice leaned forward to turn up the radio. They sang along to various songs, even the ones none of them knew. They came up with their own lyrics.

"So the boys are going on a hunting trip starting tomorrow. They'll be gone for a week or two."

"Where?" Rosalie asked, letting Bella's hand go for a moment to put on a pair of stylish sunglasses. Bella stole them impishly, an innocent smile on her lips.

"I'm a fragile little human. All that sun could burn out my eyes," she teased.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, glancing in the rearview mirror for Alice's answer.

"Alaska."

"With the Denali coven?"

Alice nodded. They explained who they were referring to when Bella asked.

"Think Tanya will hit on Edward like last time?"

"You mean the last several times. Definitely."

"Are you worried about Irina going for Jasper?" Rose asked tentatively, snatching the sunglasses back from Bella at lightning speed as their flirting continued. She waited for a reply but Alice didn't provide one, and figured it best to drop the matter. They'd arrived anyway.

Alice loved it up here. The cherry blossoms floating in the light breeze, the sound of people laughing and shopping. They were lucky they'd come on a warm day. Rosalie got the door for Bella, who jumped playfully onto her back. Rosalie tickled her as Bella squirmed, fighting giggles. Alice walked to the entrance and held open one of the doors, planting a hand on her hip and clearing her throat loudly.

"The mall awaits, ladies. Or would you rather stay in the car?" Alice rolled her eyes when it looked as if the pair were actually considering the option. "Get in here!" She pulled them through, helping Bella down from Rose's back. She'd forgotten how light and fragile humans were. It was as if Bella were constructed out of glass. Bella thanked her, sending Alice an unintentional whiff of her delicious scent. Alice held her breath, though made sure to smile. The three started with a simple outfitters store, trying on things that they needed (jeans, shirts, jackets) before proceeding on to the 'real fun' as Alice put it. They tried on ridiculous clothing combinations and prom dresses, making a large heap inside the dressing room. Alice spun around in a black and purple cocktail dress as Rosalie showed off her lean body with a strapless ball gown. Bella sat on the bench, putting the hangers back on the clothes they'd already tried on.

"Come on, try something," Rosalie urged her.

"No thanks," Bella grinned. "I get a better view from here." She snickered when Rosalie threw a pile of clothes at her. Alice guessed that comment should have made her feel uncomfortable, though oddly it didn't. In the end they got Bella involved, having fun dressing up their human doll. After a few hours of this, Rosalie decided it was time for Bella to eat something. The three sat down in the busy food court, spirits bouncy. Alice set down her seven shopping bags with a snug look about her. Rosalie carried the small bag containing Bella's new bracelet. She took it out and put it on her, caressing her skin as she went. Bella ordered modestly, as usual.

"What? I'm not that hungry."

"You should eat more, look at you. You're a stick," Alice informed her, not unkindly.

"You're one to talk," Rosalie countered. "Whoops, didn't see you behind that _straw_ there," she joked, flicking the blue plastic at her.

"Well I happen to think Alice's body is proportioned quite nicely," Bella added.

Rosalie pretended to glare at her. "Oh I see... taking her side..." she turned away as if hurt.

"Rose-"

"No, no. I see where I stand now. Go on, just go run off with perfectly-proportioned Alice."

Alice could see Rosalie's hint of a smile, exchanging a brief glance with her.

"Come here, Bella dear. Sit where you're wanted."

Without question, Bella got up with a painfully exaggerated huff. There wasn't another chair around and Alice's arms were open, so she sat on her lap, finding the petite vampire's frame much more sturdy than it looked. She was at least as strong at Rosalie. Alice locked her hands around her waist, enjoying the warmth.

"You stealing my woman, Cullen?" Rosalie turned, making her eyes fiery.

"Maybe I am," Alice retorted, pulling Bella closer to her. Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's neck, leaning in, fluttering her eyelids the way a soap opera star might. This reminded her of the way she was around Jasper. _Had_ been around Jasper... Whatever Bella had said then, she'd missed it. She tried to tune back in to the conversation but her thoughts wouldn't leave Jasper. The hunting trip had been his idea. Was he trying to get away from her? They'd grown mellower in their relationship, but did that mean they weren't in love anymore? She snapped out of her private thoughts when she felt Bella shift again, this time to get up. She'd already finished eating.

"Oh, sorry," she said, unclasping the arms holding Rosalie's girlfriend.

They hit a few more stores, but it was clear Alice had had enough. She tried to hide it with smiles, but the couple could tell she was troubled. Their last stop was to a photo booth. The three started out with goofy expressions but once Rose and Bella began to kiss, Alice left, claiming that she was going to get some change from the ATM. She wound up sitting on a bench nearby, brooding over Jasper. Inside the booth, the couple compared notes.

"What's wrong?" Bella inquired about Alice.

"I have no idea. She seemed fine up until lunch."

"Has she been like this at home?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah. Jasper too a little."

"You think they're having issues?"

Rosalie shrugged. Bella thought a moment.

"We should do something for her, cheer her up."

"We just took her shopping, hon. If that can't cheer her up nothing will."

Bella laughed. "We could have a party. She loves parties."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Really! It could be at your house. My dad has a bunch of beer in the garage, I bet he wouldn't notice if I took some."

"And since when have you been the drinking type? Or the stealing type for that matter."

"Well... never, but it's _Alice, _Rose. We have to try something.... Vampires can drink right?"

"Oddly enough it's about the only thing our bodies will accept besides blood."

"Then let's do it," Bella pleaded. "Please, Rose?" She climbed into her lap, making her eyes wide. "If not for her than for me?"

Rosalie groaned. "Fine. But don't get mad at me if your dad catches you swiping his beer." She paused, considering this. "On second though, I'l just buy some. You'll probably drop it and leave a big mess for Charlie to find." She laughed.

"You're not twenty one."

Rosalie stared at her. "I'm nearly ninety three, darling."

"Oh..." Bella blushed. "Right. I meant you don't _look _twenty one."

"It'll be fine. I've gotten stuff before," she said as she stroked Bella's hair.

The two agreed to surprise Alice with the party the following night. The boys would already be gone and Carlisle and Esme would be at work. Not that they'd mind if the three had some fun, but the privacy would be nice. The three piled back into the car and drove Bella home, Alice quiet but seemingly happy through the ride. When they arrived at Bella's house, Charlie's squad car was parked in the drive-their red flag. Rosalie gave Bella a subtle kiss before driving off, making sure she got inside safely first.

"It must be hard," Alice commented.

"What's that?"

"The secrecy. At home you two can touch, but around her house and at school you have to be so distant."

Rosalie nodded with a smile. "It's a pain, but we manage. I guess it's better than not wanting to touch at all though."

There was a long pause.

"Why did you say that?" Alice asked her, voice critical.

"Nothing. Forget it." Rosalie mentally slapped herself. It had just slipped out.

"No, why did you?"

"I'm sorry, Alice."

"Is it because Jasper hasn't touched me in over a month?"

"Alice, I-"

"So you have noticed. Good. At least I didn't just imagine it."

Rosalie was thoroughly ashamed, biting her lower lip in frustration with herself. For nearly five minutes she couldn't think of anything to say. Finally she came up with something half decent.

"Every relationship has its ups and downs."

"You and Bella don't."

_Damn it, _Rosalie cursed to herself.

But Alice had heard enough. Hoisting her pixie body from the back seat, she lightly jumped out of the speeding car, landing gracefully on her feet.

"See you at home," Rosalie heard her grumble as the distance stretched between them.

**A/N: Well, well. It appears I'm back in action. **

**This feels a little odd to me so far, but I'm not exactly a social butterfly so have an excuse for poor dialogue. :P I hope you like it so far. I'm working on making my chapters longer. **

**Thanks for taking a look! Your input helps massively, so please review. **


	3. Princesses

Bella took the long way to the Cullen's home, for once not pushing the old truck to its limit. It was a cool evening and a silent wind combed through the trees. She usually had Rosalie drive her places now due to what had happened-had almost happened-in her own car. She tried vigorously to suppress the memory, but in the truck it seemed persistent to linger. She liked to think that the memories were only prominent in here because it was where it had happened, but really she had no control over where they hit her. _They didn't do anything, not really, _she told her self again and again. But there was no getting around the fact that they had. They'd broken into her car, beaten and violated her, were about to take advantage of her, and probably would have left her for dead when they'd finished. Their faces hovered above her in the darkening air. She would have clamped shut her eyes if she wasn't driving. She tried instead to focus on Rose and Alice, the fun they were about to have. Bella thought about bringing something so snack on, but remembered she'd be the only one eating it.

She pulled to a stop beside Rosalie's convertible, waving as Alice poked her head out of the window from upstairs, hearing her yell "she's here!" excitedly. She looked much better, a dazzling smile in place-a real one. Bella relaxed, happy that she'd come, but mostly glad to be out of her truck. Rosalie glided through the front door, running to her. They embraced and kissed before Rosalie informed her that Alice was already aware of the party.

"I guess it's sort of hard to throw a surprise for a psychic," she laughed.

"Yes, but I was surprised when I first got the vision!" Alice called through the window. "It was such a sweet idea, really." Bella hooked her arms around Rosalie's neck when she picked her up and began to leap up the side of the house. To Bella it was as smooth as taking an elevator, except ten times faster. Bella began to get off her back, feeling a little unstable at such a height. Alice seemed to sense this, and lifted her in through the window, gently setting her down on Rosalie's bed. Rosalie was already headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Bella asked, laying down on the bed and gazing at her girlfriend upside down. Rosalie, once again compelled by her charm, came back for a brief kiss.

"Drinks," she explained and continued downstairs. Bella sat up with a smile, which dropped when she found Alice leaning on the windowsill.

"Why so distant?" Bella asked harmlessly.

"I'm right here," Alice giggled.

"Yeah, like eight thousand feet away. Yesterday you were practically stealing me away from Rose," Bella joked.

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry, how's this?" Alice danced over to where Bella sat, looming over her before sitting down with exaggerated contentment.

"Better," Bella approved. They talked until Rosalie returned with several cases of beer, two large bottles of vodka, a bottle of Irish whiskey, and a few others Bella didn't identify. Rosalie was already sipping one of the beers and handed one over to Alice.

"I'll start with Ireland actually," Alice decided, grabbing the whiskey. Bella stared curiously as Alice expertly opened the drink. Alice caught her glance. "Has the human sampled Ireland's finest yet?" she asked mischievously.

"No," Bella told her. "Just America's cheapest." Rosalie laughed and joined them, pulling Bella snugly into her lap. Alice took a petite gulp before handing it to Bella, who sniffed it cautiously. It smelled spicy in its own way. The warm, butterscotch color swayed in the glass, looking pleasant enough. She swung the bottle back, accidently filling her entire mouth with the alcohol, unprepared. She gagged and coughed, though luckily managed to swallow before spraying anyone. Rosalie and Alice burst with laughter. Bella joined them once she'd recovered, face red with embarrassment. Alice took another pull and Rose opened up a second beer.

Suddenly there was music, bottles strewn over the floor, and who turned off the lights? They'd somehow migrated to the living room, and Alice was trying to get them to dance.

"You should know by now," Bella slurred, "that I can't dance." She felt Rosalie's arms wrap around her, leaning back into her unstably. Rosalie said something but she missed it, discovering something that, at the time, became excruciatingly hilarious to them all.

"Which is kinda funny... because my name's Belle _Swan! _Swans are really graceful and-" she sucked in a lung full of air to continue, voice amplified. "You guys, I'm _really_ not that graceful." Alice, who somehow managed to keep her balance superbly even while inebriated, caught Bella as she proved her point for the umpteenth time that night.

"Like the Swan Princess...No wait! Bella... Bell-_la..._Bell... Belle!" Alice declared. " Belle from Beauty and the Beast."

"Hmm?" Bella inquired, sitting down on the piano bench and missing.

"You're Belle. That's what Disney princess I am-er-you are. Who am I?"

"You're Jasmine," Rosalie told her.

"Psh, she's _Snow White_" Bella insisted. "Or maybe the faery from Fern Gully..."

"And _Rose_ is Briar Rose. Sleeping Beauty."

"_Yes_!"

Once the three had determined which Disney princess they were, they began to fashion tiaras out of various items: forks and spoons, the TV antenna, bending them to their head sizes. Alice added the stuffing from a pillow to hers, looking more like an ice queen of some sort, managing to balance it all on her head.

"Can you watch her for a sec?" Rose asked, setting her crown aside. "I need to hunt."

"What, now?" Alice swayed.

"I don't want to take any chances and I haven't gone for a while."

"Sure thing. I've got 'er." She saluted.

Bella fell into a pile of giggles on the floor, hair in her face. She began to hiccup violently.

"Right," Rosalie laughed. "Be back soon." And she was gone.

Alice chuckled at the disheveled human, who was attempting to get to her feet via her head.

"Wrong way, dear," she said, pulling Bella up by the waist. "Come on, up you go."

Bella slouched into her, eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

"You're not going to pass out now, are you?" Alice asked, trying to prop her up.

"Mmmwwff? No..."

"Good, because I still want to dance." Gingerly she began to lead Bella's half lank body into a complex dance that took up the whole room. Alice laughed with elation.

"Having fun?"

"I think I need to puke."

"What?"

"I'm going to-"

Alice produced the decorative bowl sitting on the coffee table, dumping the contents-a few pine cones-quickly, holding it in front of Bella just in time.

"Better?" She asked once Bella had finished. Bella took another swig of vodka.

"Tired."

"You humans don't last long do you?"

"We live forever."

Alice smiled at her the way she'd smile at a small child "Do you now?"

"Rosalie" hiccup "said I would."

This made Alice pause.

"Rose... is planning on changing you?" She asked hesitantly. She came to the realization that this conversation would be massively easier if the room would just settle down already and stop spinning.

"Mmmmaybe." Bella leaned into the sofa, arms flopping off of it.

Alice figured this information should startle her in some way but she couldn't quite understand why. She also couldn't wrap her head around the fact that it got her thinking about Jasper and love in general. She could almost feel him with her, the way they used to be around one another. She'd crawl into his lap the way Bella did with Rosalie, they'd kiss and flirt the same way too. She remembered how good it felt to be held, kissed that passionately. She could feel his lips against hers again, though they were softer and warmer than she remembered. He smelled different but pleasant. She pushed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Rosalie," he said in a drunken voice.

"She's out hunting," she deepened the kiss.

"Mmmm... Rose..." Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing himself against her petite frame. Jasper's hair sure did grow fast... and why was he saying Rosalie's name? The second Alice realized whom she was really kissing, so did Rosalie.

The lights flashed on. Rosalie stood petrified in the doorway, eyes wide.

Alice grew incredibly sober within seconds.

Bella slouched back into the couch, a small snore escaping her newly kissed lips.

**A/N: Dun dun _dunnn_!**

**Review. You know you want to. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Thin Ice

"Get _off _of her!" Rosalie screamed, eyes fiery, voice piercing. Alice was frozen with shock.

"Rosalie-! I'm so-oh my god..."

"I said _get off!"_ Rosalie was across the room in an instant, ripping Alice off of the slumbering Bella. Alice stiffened but didn't dare struggle. She didn't even bother catching herself when Rose hurled her into an armchair, which tipped backwards onto the hardwood floor. Alice lay in an awkward position as Rosalie checked on Bella. What had she done? Rosalie had trusted her with her girlfriend for but a few minutes. Had she lost all self control? But Alice had, in that moment, really thought the human's lips were Jasper's. She'd known somewhere in the back of her mind they weren't, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. She let Rosalie pull her up, a little less harsh this time now that she knew Bella was safe, but it was clear she was still furious.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded.

Alice couldn't speak, her eyes wide with fear and incredulousness. She opened her mouth but only air escaped.

"Dammit Alice!"

Rose let her go, trying to calm herself down. She took a protective seat next to Bella on the couch, pulling her into her arms.

"Rosalie..." Alice whispered after a few minutes of silence. "I... I thought she was... I got thinking about Jasper and how much I missed him and..."

"Are you honestly telling me you thought she was _Jasper?"_ Rosalie huffed.

Alice brought herself into a seated position on the floor, head bowed.

"I swear it wasn't planned or anything... I would never betray you like that. Please, Rose."

As much as she wanted to stay angry, Rosalie saw the sincerity in her eyes. The little vampire had never looked worse, crumpled up on the floor like a discarded newspaper. Her short hair was disheveled and her arms were lank by her sides. Rosalie tugged Bella a little closer and took a deep breath.

"You swear you're not interested in her?"

"On my life," Alice promised, not allowing herself to think on it too deeply. The alcohol in her was making everything hazy, and she felt she would implode if she stayed in that room for a moment longer. She needed air, needed to stretch her legs. Without another word, she staggered up and found her way to the door. She heard Rosalie shift on the couch, but knew she wouldn't follow after her. Good. She needed to be alone to think.

She was among the trees at last, sucking down pine scented air as deeply as her lungs would allow. That helped clear her head a little. She went down to the creek and splashed water on her face, shivering a little. She sat down among the dark twigs and fallen leaves. An owl hooted and she could her some small animal in a bush a few feet away. The trees loomed black against the charcoaled sky, blurring together with the grey leaves. Did she pine for Jasper so much that she needed to project it onto others? True, she hadn't meant to, but Alice felt nothing but guilt. She could see that Rosalie would forgive her and that all would be back to normal in a day or so... But would _she_? The thing that Alice was discovering she couldn't expunge from her thoughts was the fact that she, indeed, had ben kissing Bella Swan. That fact made itself comfortable next to her in the gloom, though she longed to swat it away like an annoying insect. She rolled over onto her stomach, picking uselessly at the grass. The more she thought about the kiss, of her lips moving with the human's, the way they'd both wrapped each other in their arms... She'd felt that way with Jasper. Surely she had. She remembered. Yes, they'd been glued to each other all the time just like Rose and Bella.... hadn't they? But the more Alice tried to remember, the more desperate she grew, frantically searching for any memory that was as sweet as the ones Rosalie and Bella often shared. Her lips parted as if to gasp, breathing speed increased. A large pit was forming in her stomach, and she feared she might fall into it.

_Please, _she prayed despairingly, rolling onto her back and staring up into the scraggily branches. _Please let this not be real... I love Jasper, I know I do... _

She fell head first into the pit. She knew now. They'd fallen out of love.

* * *

When Bella awoke she was lying comfortably in Rosalie's bed. Thoughts of the previous night were slow to come back to her, and there was an insistent drumming in her head. Tawny light lay on the fresh air. She shifted under the covers which had been neatly placed over her, turning to find Rosalie by her side, sitting up, just staring at the wall. Her eyes were tight and her mouth displaced nothing close to a smile.

"Rose?" she whispered. Rosalie stiffened and whipped her head around, relaxing when she saw Bella awake. "Morning."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, great."

There was a pause which neither of them intended to fill at first.

"Bella..." Rosalie finally asked. "What do you remember of last night?"

Bella smiled. "Well drinking, obviously. Then something along the lines of dancing... Did we make crowns out of spoons?"

Rosalie nodded. "You don't remember...?"

"Remember what?"

"The...kissing?"

"Oh, of course." Bella sat up, cuddling up to her girlfriend. "How could I forget? You're only the best kisser-"

"No, Bell, not me."

Bella wondered why Rosalie wouldn't look at her. "Rose...?" she asked hesitantly. Rosalie sighed deeply, running a hand through her golden curls.

"Alice was the one kissing you."

Bella blinked.

"I went out to hunt and came back to find her on top of you. You two were sort of holding each other."

"Huh?" was all Bella could manage.

"Alice and you. Kissing. Last night. No, I guess you wouldn't have known. You were asleep once I pulled her off."

"That was _Alice?_ I thought she was you!" Bella gasped. All she'd felt last night were the cold, stoney arms, the firm lips.

"And apparently she thought you were Jasper."

"Wow."

"I know."

"So... what happened? After you found her... us."

"I pulled her off you and screamed at her."

"You didn't hurt her did you?"

"Honestly Bella it's a miracle I didn't rip her head off. The only time I've been more angry was when..." she cut herself off, glancing at Bella apologetically. Knowing what Rosalie was about to mention, Bella flinched slightly but moved the conversation on.

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. We talked briefly last night and then she left. I don't think she was lying about thinking you were Jasper..."

"Why would she? It's not like she likes girls or anything," Bella laughed.

Rosalie gave her a long, stern look.

"She doesn't like girls," Bella stated, though they both felt the next question before Bella spoke it. "Right?"

"I don't know, Bella. I mean, she definitely likes guys... but, well, I've been picking up on some other things lately."

"Like what?"

"Remember the mall the other day? How you sat on her lap and stuff?"

"We were just kidding around."

"I know but... she kind of... _stares_ sometimes."

"Stares? At _me?"_

"I've noticed her looking at other girls too."

"This is insane," Bella insisted, forehead creasing. "It's _Alice _we're talking about here!"

"Yes it is. And I think she may be going through some changes right now. Changes, or just finding out more about herself."

The two sat in the morning stillness for a while, neither of them feeling particularly peaceful. Rose wondered how she'd feel if Alice really had betrayed her, if she'd purposefully kissed Bella. Her muscles initially clenched at the thought, but she reminded herself that that was not the reality of things. Bella had thought Alice was her, and Alice had thought Bella was Jasper. Period. The kiss had only been a mistake. But Rosalie still felt unsettled. Her imagination kept hopping all over the place. _What if Alice really is bisexual? Would she tell me? What if she actually likes Bella? _Like she'd done last night, Rosalie pulled Bella into her lap, trying to convince herself that these thoughts were nothing to worry about.

They both stared blankly at Bella's makeshift crown on the dresser beside them, heads full of questions they weren't sure if they wanted answers to.

**A/N: Please review! What do you think?**


	5. Wildfire

The light was chipping away as Bella lay underneath Lucas in her car. Spencer and Keegan snickered as Lucas made some kind of crude joke. Her arms were concrete, weighing thousands of pounds each. Her throat was filled with dust and shards of glass. When she blinked the nile flowed from beneath her lids. She was punched in the gut, the head, then she was stripped. Acid rain hurled down from the bleeding sky, catching the car on fire. The three faces above her grew closer until she could see nothing else. For the hundredth time she tried to scream but couldn't.

A shrill, very real scream jolted her out of her sleep. Bella sat shaking in a layer of sweat, trying to assure herself that she was safe in her bed. She'd been having nightmares like this ever since the incident, but no matter how many she had, she still couldn't get used to them. Each one was as horrific and detailed as the last, if not more so. Sometimes they were very abstract, like the one she'd just been having, but the realistic ones were much worse. She swung her legs off the side of the bed, shivering as she rubbed her eyes. She couldn't find her flashlight so lit a candle instead, not desiring the harsh light from her lamps just then. Her clock told her that it was just after two in the morning. The night lay framed eerily outside her window, like a painting no one would want to buy. She got up quietly to get some water, making sure not to disturb Charlie who was snoring loudly in his room. Though she wasn't looking forward to it, Bella forced herself to go back to sleep.

It was the same nightmare as before, only with a twist. This time she was pulled out of the burning truck, though not by Emmett as it had been in the real nightmare. The pixie like vampire ran with her for miles until they were in an entirely different part of the country, possibly a different continent. They sat huddled in a red and gold room, large, unrealistically colored flowers sprouting from the crimson carpet. Alice was asking if she was okay, and Bella clung to her as if she'd fall off the planet otherwise. The petite vampire's hair was slightly longer, framing her face delicately. _Does vampire hair grow? _She wondered as she twirled some in her fingers.

"See for yourself," Alice told her, handing her a mirror. Bella took it and gazed at her pale reflection within it.

"I'm one too?" She brought her fingers to her face, noticing that in fact her hair was longer, and slightly darker.

"Yes," Alice whispered, pulling her into her arms. "Now we can be together, love."

"What about Rose?"

"No, Bella. You're with me now."

She leaned forward and the two locked lips passionately.

Alice stood, extending her hand. "Come," she said gently. "Get up, Bella. Be with me."

Bella couldn't focus. The flowers were slowly turning to pillars of smoke.

"Get up, Bella." Alice's voice was becoming more urgent. "_Bella, _get up."

Suddenly Bella's eyes flew open, realizing that she was being shaken intensely. Her room came flooding back to her, the dream forgotten.

"_Bella!"_ Alice was yelling from above her. "Get up!" Before she could comply, she felt herself being lifted from the bed, the quilt coming with her. The air was stuffy, and though groggy, she could tell they were falling very fast. Once Bella became fully aware, she found herself laying outside of her house, next to the hose, which sputtered to life, spraying her sharply. She jolted upright, finally seeing the bright orange flames which were clawing out of the side of her window.

"No!" She yelled. Alice was beside her for an instant, but was gone with the hose the next. She ran back into the house, fighting the flames as she went. _How did they spread so fast? _She thought, referring to the flames. They'd nearly taken out the stairs now. She tackled them anyway, three at a time then four. She all but flew to Charlie's room, tearing open the door (which resulted in tearing it _off_). He lay passed out in a cloud of smoke. He was light enough, though she knew it must have looked pretty ridiculous; the tiny girl carrying the slightly overweight, full grown man. The flames were starting to get to her on her way down the stairs, feeling like lava on her skin. She panted heavily, struggling to keep Charlie away from the flames. She kept the hose on him, and at one point he almost woke up. Breaking through the front door, a rush of cold night air smacked into her lungs as she rested Charlie next to his daughter, who'd been trying to beat at some of the flames with her quilt.

"Let it go," Alice told her, reaching for the charred blanket.

"Charlie's in there!" she screamed back, coughing violently.

"Charlie's safe. Look, right here." Bella glanced down at her father, but the movement of her head sent her reeling, her lungs filling with black smoke. She felt lightheaded, and not a moment later her knees gave way.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, catching her in midair.

Alice asked if she was okay, and Bella clung to her as if she'd fall off the planet otherwise.

"I'm sorry-" a violent cough shook her. "I should have gone with you sooner-"

"It's okay, you're safe. Shh, it's okay." Alice could hear sirens in the distance. Bella was losing consciousness fast, and Alice knew she had to get them away from the smoke. She carried both her and Charlie away from the burning house, setting Bella's dad down gently. She held onto Bella, trying to keep her conscious. The girl had tears in her eyes, and Alice guessed she was becoming delirious from the way she was rambling.

"Okay, I'll be with you. I'll be yours. I'll go. Don't let them get me. Not again. No-please."

"Bella?" Alice felt now that Bella's skin was as hot as the flames she'd felt. She pressed a cool hand to her forehead, her cheek. Bella whimpered incoherently before passing out.

Alice looked up. The fire truck had arrived.

* * *

Rosalie finished talking with Carlisle before going back into see Bella. Alice had decided to stay in the waiting room, though Rosalie had made it clear that she was forgiven, especially since she'd saved her girlfriend. She caught her hand before the small vampire, dirty with soot, could turn away.

"You sure?"

But Alice nodded, and Rosalie didn't want to force her. She walked down the glossy white hall to where Bella slept. She was lucky Alice had smelled the smoke. Rosalie wouldn't allow herself to consider the other possibility. She pulled up a chair and took her hand, which was hooked up to an IV. She rubbed her knuckles, wiping away some of the soot, disappointed when she found a red sore beneath.

"You clumsy thing," she whispered. "You're supposed to blow out the match after you light the candle," she tried to smile but couldn't feel it. She'd come very close to losing the dearest thing to her for a second time in just a few short weeks.

Alice flipped through a magazine in the waiting room, trying to look as if she were reading it. A young nurse walked by, tugging Alice from her thoughts of the fire, of Bella's rambling. Alice watched as the nurse passed, feeling a slight flirtation arise when the nurse turned and gave her a smile. Alice managed a smile but grimaced when she'd turned away, mentally smacking herself. She didn't want to be this way. When exactly had she signed the contract that labeled her as bi? As much as she hated it, a part of her had known she was kissing Bella that night, and worse-she'd _liked it. _The horrific truth was that Alice had adored that moment when she'd realized whom she was really kissing, and just before Rosalie pulled her off. Bella's body had pressed up against hers, their curves fitting together perfectly. Their mouths had been pressed so firmly, so hungrily, their round breasts bumping. She would never have let it happen sober, but that night was the first step in realizing what she was, and she was glad for it in that sense.

She'd been happy she'd been able to save Bella, and accepted Rosalie's apology heartedly when offered. But the truth Alice carried weighed down on her. She'd told Rosalie she'd been hunting and smelled the smoke, in actuality already having been on her way to see Bella. Her initial plan had been to apologies for having kissed her. But as she traveled towards her house, that reason began to change. What she would have done if the house hadn't caught fire, she didn't know. She couldn't see herself doing anything that might hurt Bella and Rose's relationship, but then again, a few months ago she hadn't seen herself as bisexual either. She could have done anything from declaring her sexual orientation to kissing Bella all over again. She tried to focus on the magazine again, leaving the mess of tangled thoughts for later.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Indulgence

Bella woke up slowly, the IV the first things she saw. She lifted a heavy arm, resting her fingers on a bruise across the bridge of her nose. The TV flickered on a high shelf with its sound turned low. On it she saw someone lighting a cigarette. That's how she remembered. The dreams, the fire, Alice saving her and her dad.

"You're in the hospital," Rosalie's voice drifted to her.

"Charlie?" Bella asked faintly, finding it difficult to speak.

"He's okay. Just resting in another room."

"Oh... am _I_ okay" Bella asked, a bit of irony in her voice. Was she ever okay?

"Just a few burns and bruises."

"Where's Alice?"

"Waiting room."

"Could you ask her to come in? I want to thank her."

"I don't think..." Rosalie began, but decided to give it another try. Maybe if Alice knew that Bella had woken up, she'd be more inclined to join them. Alice put on a not entirely fake smile when following Rose into the room. She was happy that Bella was safe. Wasn't that all that mattered?

"Thank you, Alice. We'd be dead if not for you," Bella wheezed.

Alice gave her a nod but the guilt was beginning to settle on her again. _I was going to your house anyway, _she wanted to tell them. But it wouldn't do any good. She could live with being the hero for now.

"I owe you one," Bella smiled her heart wrenching smile.

Rosalie, who guessed Alice was still figuring out quite a bit about herself at present, took over the conversation when Alice turned away uncomfortably.

"You can stay with us as long as you need. Charlie says it's alright, and he's going to be staying with Billy Black," her nose rumpled at the name.

"So that's it? My whole house is just....gone? All my books, photos..."

No one knew what to say. Rosalie sat on the bed with Bella to try and comfort her. Instead of moving closer to her though, Bella asked if she might get some food from one of the nurses for her.

"Of course, hon." Rosalie swept out of the room as Alice looked over her shoulder at Bella suspiciously. Her black hair hung in her eyes, casting dazzling shadows on her breathtaking face.

"You're not hungry," Alice stated.

"No. But I need to talk to you."

Alice turned to face her, trying not to look too withdrawn.

"Alice..." Bella started, clearly trying to be gentle with the subject. "Do...Do you..."

"I don't know," she said, somewhat frustrated. Bella had been going to ask if she liked girls. She'd given an honest answer, but there was so much to sort out.

"I remember it was really hard for me when I discovered I was gay. For Rose too."

"I am not gay. I like men." Alice crossed her arms. "I just don't know if I like girls or not too."

"Fair enough. But you know, you were always there for Rosalie and I when we needed support. You were the first in your family to accept us."

Alice softened a little.

"And I want to be there for you too. Whatever you may be. Gay, bi, transgender, whatever it is. I want to support you."

Alice moved a bit of hair from her face and Bella could see the half moons under her eyes were a little darker. The pixie slumped-something she rarely did-into the chair beside the bed.

"That's sweet of you, Bella. Thank you."

To her surprise, Bella's bandaged hand reached out to take her own. Their eyes met.

"I mean this, Alice. You mean so much to Rose and I. To see you hurting like this kills me."

Bella's amber-brown eyes were full of sincerity. Alice feared staring into them for too long. She turned her head away, the hair falling back into her eyes. Bella's soft, pleasantly warm hand cupped her chin gently, sending Alice chills. It brushed the strands out of the way, golden eyes meeting brown ones again.

"I still owe you one," Bella assured her softly.

Alice had to smile at that, even if it was tiny. She felt uplifted to have such a caring friend. But Bella's hair was framing her face a little too well, her eyes a little too warm, lips just a bit too full. Alice pulled away, leaning back into the chair.

"Rosalie's coming back with your food now," she sighed, unsure of which emotions she'd just been feeling. Friendship? Attraction? Lo- No. Definitely not love.

* * *

The three arrived back at the Cullen's later that afternoon. Bella claimed she could walk all right, but both vampires insisted that she be carried. It was an-to say the least-awkward moment when both Alice and Rosalie began to lift her.

"Oh," said Rosalie.

"Um..." blushed Bella.

Alice bit her lip and let go of Bella, wishing she had something large to beat herself with.

Rosalie carried her up to her room where Bella crawled beneath a few light sheets. Alice found her some clean clothes, but otherwise stayed clear of the two. She'd done enough damage already. She sat on the kitchen countertop, staring at the stainless steal of the fridge no one but Bella ever used. Bella. Rosalie. These names were beginning to take on new meanings for her, just as her own was. 'Who am I?' had always been a frequently asked question for Alice, but she'd never had to ask _what _she was. She'd been upset with how distant Jasper had been with her, but what if she'd been the one who'd started it all? She knew she'd been about to learn something new about herself, and couldn't deny that she'd always had a strange attraction for women, but most times it's easier to suppress change than to embrace it, and Alice was no acceptation. She liked being with Jasper, she _loved _him. But now that this change had begun to befall her, she wasn't entirely sure she they belonged together after all. _Well you certainly don't belong with Bella either, _she thought bitterly to herself. _She's spoken for, and too good of a friend to risk hurting. _

As if hearing her thoughts, Rosalie entered the kitchen, a measure of skepticism in her lovely eyes.

"Bella's taking a shower," she said once it became clear Alice was not going to say anything. Alice nodded in response.

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Rosalie's shoulders dropped, her elbows hitting the countertop, fingers shoving into her curls.

"God, you swore you weren't interested in her," she breathed, as close to a sob as a vampire could manage. "You _promised_."

"I'm not-"

Rosalie gave her a pained glance.

"At least.... I don't think..." Alice rumpled her hair. "I'm sorry! Look, I haven't the slightest idea of what's going on either. It's not like one day I woke up and decided I liked her or girls in general..."

"I know..."

"This is all so confusing for me. I thought I was fine with Jasper... but then I kept seeing the way you and Bella were, that _intensity_. One I don't think I've ever felt with him."

"So are you gay? Bi?"

"Bi, well-no- I don't know!" her forehead creased with frustration.

Rosalie thought for a moment.

"Did you like kissing her that night?"

Alice looked at her, at the pain in her eyes. Should she tell her? But she knew they couldn't keep up like this. It wasn't fair for either of them.

"I did."

Rosalie looked down at her hands, thinking.

"She's the most important person to me. I've never felt so alive in my life. When those three..._monsters _attacked her I thought I was going to lose her. I cried real tears while she slept. _Real _ones. I remembered the way Royce and his friends had laughed above me after they did it, leaving me for dead. The feeling of hopelessness is unimaginable. Thinking that's how you're going to die; in some garbage strewn gutter, alone. And now with the fire..." Her voice broke and she bent her head, hands squeezing each other.

Alice took a deep breath. She knew the struggle she was facing was nothing compared to Rosalie's, or Bella's for that matter. She placed a hand on Rosalie's shaking back, which relaxed a little at her touch.

"I can't lose her," she said, voice quivering. Alice, not used to seeing her in such a state, hesitated before pulling her into her arms. Rose's arms wrapped around her waist where Alice sat on the counter, her head fitting under Alice's chin.

"You won't. She's safe. You're keeping her safe." she whispered, stroking her golden hair. "And I can't interfere with that. It was wrong of me to like kissing her like that..."

"You can't help who you like," Rosalie said, her words muffled by Alice's shirt.

"But she's yours. You two belong together." Hugging her tightly one more time, Alice hopped down from the counter and began to walk to the door.

"But Alice," Rosalie called. Alice stopped but didn't turn. "I want you to belong too..."

Then Alice got an idea. One she didn't let herself consider for fear of backing down. She had to. She needed to know. Erasing the distance between them, Alice returned to Rose's arms, pulling her close. Their lips almost brushed when Rosalie spoke.

"Alice.... what are you doing?"

"I have to know. Please. Just one. Please, Rose, kiss me."

Rosalie was speechless.

"I need to know if I like girls... I can't judge it off a drunken kiss, please."

Rosalie pushed her away hard.

"What's the matter with you?" she nearly yelled.

Alice's eyes lowered.

"I'm with Bella. I would never betray her by kissing someone else."

Neither of them had noticed Bella walk into the room, observing the scene.

"It's okay, Rose." Both vampires heads whipped around to face her. Her dark hair was damp, water droplets on her towel-wrapped skin. "She needs to know."

"But Bella-" Rosalie tried.

"Rose," she cut her off gently. "What would you do in her position?"

Rosalie thought about that for a moment. "I guess I'd want to know for sure..."

Alice and Bella waited.

"Alright, _fine," _she agreed.

"Thank you, Rose," Alice said with a sigh of relief. For a second all were silent, but it wasn't long until Alice stepped forward. Rosalie let her wrap her in her arms, setting her own hands on the petite vampire's waist. _Bella was right, _she laughed internally. _She is perfectly proportioned..._

Alice's lips crashed with her own. Both girls closed their eyes, melting into the kiss, though Rosalie was hesitant at first. Alice moved a hand to the back of her head, pressing their lips harder. Rosalie found her arms wrapping around her slim waist, pulling their bodies closer. After a minute Rosalie opened her eyes to find Bella's. Bella simply nodded and smiled in encouragement. Bewildered but oddly content, Rosalie resumed the kiss, finding her back against the wall. Alice's hands slid from her neck to her arms, down to the bottom of her shirt. Alice was expecting Bella to tell her to stop, but the human never did. Alice coaxed her fingers under Rose's shirt, delighting in the feel of her curves. Rosalie gasped when Alice began kissing her neck. The next thing Alice knew they were on the floor, rubbing against each other roughly.

But after a few minutes Rosalie caught sight of Bella looking down at them and snapped back to reality.

"Oh!" she cried, leaping to her feet, trying to straighten her clothes.

"Is there a problem?" Bella asked, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Rosalie searched her expression for anger but there was none.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Alice stood up as well. "I got carried away."

"And?" Bella questioned.

Rosalie and Alice exchanged a confused glance.

"How was it?" she asked, looking rather smug.

Rosalie's mouth hung open.

"You're not jealous?" Alice asked skeptically.

Bella chuckled. "Why would I be jealous? I said it was alright, didn't I?"

"Yes, but..."

"Honestly I don't know why you two stopped. It was getting pretty interesting there." She walked past them to go sit in the living room.

"What is she talking about?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea. She couldn't have meant..." The two followed after her.

"Bella?" Rose asked hesitantly. "Are you saying you _liked _that?"

"You mean watching two of the most gorgeous women on the planet suck each others faces off?"

"Errr...."

"Hell yes," she said with vigor.

Alice and Rosalie both wanted to laugh, but smiled awkwardly instead.

"So I guess this means you know what you are now, hm Alice?"

Alice paused, looking form Bella's bare shoulders to Rose's red lips.

"I suppose it does..."

Rosalie smiled at her, the awkwardness dissolving from the room.

"I'm _bi_!"

Bella winked at her. "Told you I owed you one."

**A/N: *sigh* I love my job.**

**But do you like the update?**

**Please tell me your thoughts.**


	7. Skies

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! Especially those with thoughtful comments that I can't reply to, such as yours, ****J. Chyld. Also, apologies for the late update. Seems the site was undergoing some maintenance. Enjoy.**

While Rosalie stayed with the sleeping Bella, Alice stretched her legs in the woods. She pushed herself to her limit, speeding faster than she'd ever gone. For the first time in months she felt unbound, rid of everything that had been slowing her down. She knew who and what she was, and now what she wanted. She'd found out more than the fact that she was bi when she'd kissed Rosalie, but that she wasn't in love with Bella. She'd only perceived it as such at the time because she'd never been with another woman like that before. But the feeling of exhilaration had been there with Rose too. She'd considered herself single for a long time now, with her and Jasper growing further apart, but now she embraced it, hopeful to find someone perfect for her. If it was another man, fine. But Alice wished deeply for a woman she could comfort, to be with the way Rose and Bella were.

She threw off her shoes, not caring a bit if she never saw them again, letting her bare feet flow through the underbrush. A pale but radiant light was beginning to trickle down through the trees, casting a refreshing hue of blue and gold everywhere. Alice ran faster, stopping for nothing. Nothing chased her, nothing haunted her steps. She came to a halt when she approached the edge of a high cliff. The strong wind whipped her feathered hair around, sometimes getting caught for a moment between her smiling lips. She let her arms stretch out above her, up for the sky, her sparkling eyes closing softly.

_ I am free._

_

* * *

_

Rosalie made Bella a light breakfast as she woke up. The clothes she'd let her borrow were too long on her, but form fitting. Rosalie swung her up into her arms upon seeing her come down the stairs, kissing her deeply.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"It was like I was sleeping in a cloud."

Rose grinned, glad to see her doing so well. "Shall we take a look at you?"

"The burns are still sore, but the bruises are already going away."

"Maybe I should look anyway, you know, just to make sure," she said in a suggestive tone.

Bella bowed her head, smiling up at her with playful eyes. Rosalie carried her back upstairs where they stayed for the next hour and a half.

"I was thinking I might take a trip back to my house... just to see," Bella said after another half hour of holding each other. Rosalie looked uncertain.

"Are you sure you want to do that honey? It may be harder than you think."

"I know, but I feel I have to. It was my home after all, where I was born."

Rosalie couldn't recall much of her home from when she'd been a human, but understood why Bella needed to go. They decided to walk, talking as their interwoven hands swayed between them. They talked about the chaos of the past few days: of Alice's winding path to finding herself, Bella accidently burning down her home. Bella didn't want to bring up the incessant nightmares she'd been having. She felt Rose had enough on her plate and didn't want to bring back any unneeded memories for either of them.

"Think the guys are having a fun time in Alaska?" Rose asked.

Bella gave a short chuckle. "Hopefully not as much as us. What a triangle they'd make!"

The two glanced at each other seriously before bursting into laughter. Images of Edward, Jasper and Emmett experiencing the same events they had floated uneasily to mind. Fashioning makeshift tiaras out of silverware, drunken kisses...

"So how do you feel about that anyway?" Rosalie asked, once she'd recovered.

"About...?"

"About _our_ triangle... You, Alice and I."

"I wasn't aware we had one," Bella stated simply, jumping over a fallen log. Rosalie caught her before the ground did. Rosalie tried to keep smiling, but found it growing strenuous.

"Come on, Bell. You said you liked seeing us kiss, and she admitted to liking kissing both of us..." She set Bella on the forest floor but didn't let go, keeping her close.

"Rose, _we're _together. I love _you._ I love her too but in more of a best friend or sisterly way. Sure, seeing you two kiss was incredibly hot, I won't deny it, but it wasn't real. Alice was just finding herself, that's all."

"_Is _that all?" Rosalie asked, a hint of melancholy in her tone. She dropped the arm that held Bella.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, eyes concerned as she touched her girlfriend's shoulder. Rosalie sighed heavily.

"It's just.... I know you love me, but the way you let us go on like that... the fact that you liked us kissing-that you weren't jealous... The way you weren't upset when I told you she'd kissed you that night."

"What are you afraid of?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"It just doesn't seem like you only think of her as a friend that's all."

"Well I'm not in love with her-"

"I know, but it doesn't seem right that...." she took a deep breath, trying to regather her thoughts. "I almost lost my _mind_ when I saw her kissing you, and yet you actually _liked _it when her and I kissed."

"It was completely different circumstances," Bella said stubbornly.

"Only because everyone had a say in the matter when Alice and I kissed. Do you really not see my point? You don't seem to mind other people being in on this relationship."

"What?" Bella exclaimed. "Of course I do! And she's _not _in our relationship."

"So tell me this then: would you have a problem with the three of us together? Carrying on this way? Bound together in this twisted triptych?"

There was a pause.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rosalie whispered, her palm meeting her forehead.

Bella's expression was desperate. "I wouldn't want anything to happen between the three of us except physically." Rosalie stared at her open mouthed.

"Is that supposed to reassure me? Way to go." She began to walk, but Bella caught her arm.

"No, Rosalie, wait. I just meant..."

"What?" Rosalie huffed, unbelieving what she was hearing. But their eyes met, and Rosalie saw that tears were beginning to form in her girlfriend's.

"When I'm with you sexually... or when I saw you and Alice together" she cleared her throat, struggling to explain. "It helps make... _other_ things easier to handle." She bowed her head, eyes on the ground. Rosalie watched as a tear collided with the dirt. She lowered her voice once more, making it gentler.

"You mean what they did?" But she already knew. That had been one of the reasons she'd gone with Emmett all along. Being with him physically helped her cope with the trauma of her rape. She could lay down the two experiences side by side and learn the difference between them. Royce and his pals had been merciless and humiliating, unlike Emmett who was gentle, careful with her. She saw now that Bella was using the same method, and it broke her heart.

"Oh sweetheart," she choked, pulling Bella into her, wrapping her up tightly. She felt warmth seeping into her shirt through Bella's tears, though Bella quickly turned away and wiped then aside. "You don't have to hide anything from me," Rosalie assured her. "I know what you're going through right now. It's-"

"Forget it," Bella sniffed, voice hard, but not toward Rosalie, hugging her back. "Let's just keep walking, okay? Please? I don't want to think about that anymore."

Rosalie found it immensely difficult to remain composed with her only love's heart splitting open right in front of her. But she understood what she needed for that moment, and nodded in agreement. Without anymore words, Rosalie scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way to the pile of ashes that remained of Bella's former life.

Bella recognized the shape of her truck-now charred to a crisp-sitting a little ways off from the 'house.' She wouldn't miss it. In fact, she found herself relieved that she would no longer have to drive in it. Inside the faces of her attackers were too distinct, too painful. It had even kept their filthy stench. The perfume of terror. She clutched Rosalie's arm and waded through the mounds of black and gray pieces that had once made up her home.

"This was the kitchen," she said faintly as they came upon a square of shattered tile and what was left of the fridge and stove. "And this, the staircase..." A few steps still remained, though the only thing they led to was stale air. It was harder when they reached Bella's room, or at least the fragments from the upstairs, which had been the first to go.

"This looks like a leg from a chair... a handle of some sort maybe?"

"That went to my stereo," Bella said, taking the warped piece of metal. Besides a few other useless scraps, Rosalie discovered a set of keys and the faucet from the shower.

"You okay?" Rose asked, crouching next to Bella among the rubble. Bella took a few deep breaths, gathering up her hair and pushing it to one side.

"This place... It's hard." Her voice was haunted. Rose wasn't sure if her hand would pass right through Bella's if she touched it. Though it was icy, it still held its substance. They clutched hard, drawing much needed strength from the other. Specks of white ash floated in the air like toxic snow. The thought of winter made Bella shiver. Rosalie pulled her backwards so she was lying down in her lap. She stroked her sleek brown hair, noticing the thin lines of tears on her girlfriend's rosy cheeks. Without that faint bit of color, she would have looked spectral.

"We're going to get through this. I know it doesn't do much to hear that now, but we will." She let her words rest on the air for a moment, gazing up at the amber flares the sun was shooting across the darkening sky. Cream and lavender arced across each other, revealing the first of the yellow stars. She thought of the billions of skies she'd seen in her life. Some were uplifting, some were mournful, even a few that were frightening with their metallic lightning and bruised clouds like the one on the night she'd died. Above the black scarred rubble, where two lovers felt the pressure of the blistered earth pressing into their bodies, sat a sky filled with complexity. There was remorse but hope, loss but strength. There were many parts clouded over, tricky to see past. But the thing that really caught the vampire's eye, which gleamed a rich sun soaked honey, was the wonder. She gazed lovingly up in fascination, surprised to find that even in a memory as charred as this, there was also immense beauty. It was a little like her, a little like Bella, and Alice too. Through it all, all the turmoil life threw at them, they still _lived, _even if it was just to see one more brought her eyes back to rest on the weeping girl in her arms, vowing to always live for beauty.

For Bella.

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, a Triptych (trip-tick) is a work of art separated into three sections. They are meant to accompany and relate to one another as a series. Just sos you knows. :)**


	8. Blankets

The rain tapped its glossy fingers along the window panes of the mansion. It cracked its knuckles in a bout of thunder, ghostly white nails scraping down as lightning. They ripped a large hole in the sky where the moon emerged, glaring down on the sleeping house. Two hooded figures made their way inside, silhouetted against the lone lamp from within. Perfect curls emerged from one of the hoods, short feathered tuffs from the other. Wet earth clung to their shoes and the hems of their jeans. Alice set their shoes on the porch, leaving the door open so they could still get the freshness of the rain. She leaned against the door jam, breathing deeply, satisfied that she still never got tired of simple things such as thunderstorms. Rosalie handed her a towel, smiling her usual small-barely noticeable unless you looked for it-smile. She always reminded Alice of the Mona Lisa in that regard.

"I'm glad you got things straightened out," Rose said, stretching across the window seat, tucking a decorative pillow behind her back. Her head tilted to lean gracefully against the glass, porcelain reflection dotted with pearls of condensation.

"So am I. I can't tell you how good it feels to be myself again.... Well, a new version of myself I guess." She smiled, setting the towel down and folding her arms delicately.

"You're still the same you," Rosalie replied. "You've just learned some new things about yourself."

Alice nodded, liking the sound of that.

"And I understand completely."

"If anyone would it'd be you and Bella. Thanks," she added. "For bearing with me. You could've torn me apart but instead you forgave me."

"And kissed you," Rosalie pointed out.

"Yes," Alice laughed with her. Rosalie noted that even her laughter sounded healthier now. "You're not upset with Bella at all? You know, for letting us kiss? The fact she wasn't jealous?"

Rosalie sighed, glancing back out the window. "I was. But then I realized it was just a defense mechanism of hers. She has so many bad images stuck in her mind all the time, that any distraction that happens by she'll welcome. I can't blame her for that. Hell, I did it too. With Emmett. His face, his body, blocked out Royce's."

Alice moved to sit by her on the seat. Rosalie casually rested her legs in Alice's lap, and Alice set her arms on them, just as at ease.

"But Bella and I were in love long before those monsters hurt her. At least she has the times together before any of this happened. Something solid. With Emmett it was like I just needed something-anything-to grab onto."

Alice took her hand, rubbing it gently as she listened, heart heavy for them both.

"She's been having less nightmares," she smiled, trying to stay as bright as possible without sounding uncaring.

Rosalie nodded, though somehow it came out as more of a disappointed shrug. "She shouldn't be plagued with them at all."

"You know..." Alice said after a few long moments. "If she were like us she wouldn't be. No sleep, no nightmares. Just an observation."

Rosalie stared at her for a while before looking at her feet still in Alice's lap. "It's crossed my mind," she said simply though modestly, as if she should be torn from Bella just for the thought alone.

"The night of the party Bella said you might change her. So you two have discussed it?"

"Not entirely. We want-"

She was cut off by a panicked scream which soaked through the ceiling like a vigorous flood. The pair were tearing up the staircase before more could follow, which they very quickly did; loud, tremulous hollers which faded into wracking sobs. It was as if the only way for Bella's mind to expel the all too real dreams was to kick them out through her eyes via tears, pounding and clawing at her head in a final attempt.

"Stooooooooo_OOOOPPP_!" She wailed, finally feeling the comforting embrace of the arms she knew by heart. Though her heart rate spiked, the cries ebbed, leaving a trembling carcass for Rosalie to scoop up. She rubbed her back, whispering to her assuringly, making sure Bella saw her face, that her eyes were open. Bella's eyes took in her surroundings-the soft bed, the sheets instead of the stuffy truck. The smell of rain and vanilla instead of oil and a stranger's saliva. She flung her arms around Rose, crying less violently into her sweater.

"They were after both of us this time... they-they caught up" hiccups wracked her entire body, cutting her off between words. "they-they..."

"Shh, love, I'm here. I'm safe here right with you." She smiled somberly, brushing some of the wetness from her face. Moments passed but still Bella couldn't seem to shake the memories. She knew she was in the safest arms imaginable, yet the paranoia remained lodged inside her. It hammered itself deep, clogging any chance of logic reaching her. Alice brought Bella some water, but she couldn't drink it because her hands were shaking so badly. Alice caught the glass, only a few drops escaping onto the sheets. She held it as Bella drank deeply, and Rosalie dampened her fingers to cool Bella's burning forehead.

"I can st-still f-feel them...all over me..." she whispered, past trying to calm herself down. It was just too vivid still, too _real. _

Rosalie was beginning to worry. Usually she'd be able to wake and calm Bella by now.

"Should I get Carlisle?" Alice asked, clearly just as worried.

Just when Rosalie was about to nod, another idea came to her. The day they'd visited the remains of Bella's house she had learned one of the ways Bella dealt with her stress.

_"When I'm with you sexually... or when I saw you and Alice together... It helps make... _other_ things easier to handle." _

Right now Bella's body was infested with a thousand unwelcome hands; memories snaking around her greedily. She needed someone to replace them, a creative distraction.

"Alice, come here," she ordered, eyes cold at her own idea.

Alice wasn't about to protest with her in the state Bella was in. She set down the glass and stood behind Rosalie. Bella's glassy eyes floated halfway between their faces and her nightmarish memories. Alice couldn't imagine what kind of pain she must be going through. And not just her. She rested a hand on Rosalie's shoulder, wishing she could carry some of that torment.

In a swift, unexpected movement, Rosalie snatched Alice's wrist and flung her onto the bed.

"Rosalie!" Alice exclaimed, trying to See what she would do. Before she could let her mind search however, Rosalie was on her.

"Rose-what-?"

"Quiet," she whispered, covering her mouth. She glanced at Bella, who was staring wide eyed at them. Alice's body was pressed into the mattress. She could feel the springs in her back, every thread on her bare arms. Rose's knees were on either side of her hips.

"...look at us, focus," Rose was instructing her. Before Alice could blink her jacket was off. Once Rosalie took hold of her pants however, Alice fought. She grasped Rosalie's hands, eyes boring into hers.

"Stop it! What the hell are you _doing_? She's hysterical and you think it's time for a make out session? You can't-"

"It's for her."

"What can-"

"She needs a good distraction. Right now she's extremely sexually disturbed. If she doesn't find images to replace the ones of her nightmares... Please, just work with me here, okay?"

Alice didn't know what to do.

"But... I don't like you in that way, Rose..."

"It doesn't have to mean anything. Both of us will understand. But this needs to happen _now. _Look at her!"

But Alice knew. She saw what would happen if she decided to resist.

"Why can't _you_ just be with her physically then?"

"I don't know how she'd react to sexual touch in her state. You know I wouldn't be doing this if I thought there was a better way."

"Carlisle?" Alice tried in a last attempt.

"He can't do anything for her. It's us or nothing, Ali."

Alice let go of her hands at the sound of her old nickname. She stared at Bella then Rose, nerves fluttering.

"This means nothing," she said, pulling Rosalie's face to hers. They kissed with little passion, just enough for Bella to believe it. Rosalie stroked Alice's face, ignoring the irresistible curve of her silky cheekbones. Alice's hands slid around from Rose's waist to her back. No sudden movements, nothing but gentleness. Slowly, Bella's stiff limbs began to unwind. After a few minutes she inched toward them, sandwiching herself between the two vampires.

"Don't talk, honey," Rose told her when she began. Alice glanced at Rosalie, not sure how to hold Bella, who lay on top of her. Rosalie gave her a slight nod, and Alice understood the complexity in the permission she was being given: just for now, this one moment, the ties of morals and relationships were eliminated. There was one goal: making Bella feel safe. The ends would justify the means. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella, who rested her head under her chin. She stroked her long, messy hair, caressing her back gently. Alice's shirt was soaked with tears, so she tossed it aside, ignoring that she only had a bra underneath. Rosalie dropped to her side, taking Bella slowly with her. It was Rosalie holding Bella strongly from behind, wrapping her up assuringly, while Alice supplied a sufficient if mild pressure against Bella's front, kissing her forehead the way only loved ones do. When Bella's trembling converted to shivers of cold instead of fear, Rose and Alice pulled the comforter, still warm from Bella's body heat, around the three of them. Bella sniffed but the tears were over. She melted into a refreshing sense of relaxation, feeling impenetrable from every side. Though she'd spoken, she'd never really become fully awake, making it that much easier for her to slip back into sleep, where quieter, still dreams awaited her.

**A/N: This was the chapter where I was going to pull a **_**Midnight Snack**_** (see my story of the same name) and have the three doing more than just snuggling. It felt too shallow though and I couldn't write it. Rosalie and Bella are the only ones for each other. Alice is finding her way now too. **

**Thanks for reading, love to hear your input. ^^**


	9. Natalie

**This chapter's going to shake things up a bit. Hope you approve. Let me know. :)**

Rosalie, Bella, and Alice walked through campus on their way to first period. The couple held hands and Alice was a buoyant as ever. The air was misty but pleasant, and everything shimmered with the new gloss of rain.

"Really, Bella, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, sweetie, it didn't mean anything."

"I know but, I still feel like such a wuss. You guys having to go to such great lengths just because of... what happened."

Alice wrapped an empathetic arm around her.

Rosalie smiled. "I'm pretty sure at this point we're all fairly comfortable with one another."

They laughed.

Then, out of nowhere, Alice froze. The arm that had rested on Bella's shoulders slumped to her side, feeling heavy. Her lips parted, eyes growing wide. Her stomach retracted and she went slightly paler.

"Al? You okay?" Bella asked, stopping.

But Rosalie was two steps ahead of them both, and linked arms with Bella.

"Come on," she whispered to her, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Alice didn't budge.

"But-" started Bella. But Rosalie simply pointed to a bench a little past them and Bella instantly understood. She smiled herself, and glanced back at the stunned Alice before continuing on with Rosalie.

Alice attempted to compose herself, rubbing at her golden eyes.

Mahogany waves of hair framed the soft, heart shaped face with two caribbean blue eyes placed gently on either side of a delicate but charming nose. The mouth spoke quietly to itself, reading something on a paper held by gloved fingers. Once Alice had pried herself from surprise, she noticed the battered guitar case at the girl's feet. Since when did the sun start shining directly on individuals? But no doubt, the girl was bathed in a thick glow. Her shoulder length hair was set aflame with it, floating slightly in the breeze. Alice took a deep breath. She should introduce herself. The girl would look up eventually and notice her gawking. She could be her normal perky self for a moment couldn't she?

"Hello," she said, though too quietly for the girl to hear at first. She swallowed. "Um, hi," she said, stepping closer, speaking clearer.

The girl looked up and gave a small smile. "Hi." She looked back down, pen in hand.

_What a voice! _Alice was sure no vampire could match it's loveliness.

"I'm Alice."

"Natalie."

Alice smiled, feeling her sweaty palms through her skirt.

"What-um. You play guitar?" She stumbled, pointing shakily at the worn case.

"Yeah. Working on a song now. Can't seem to get the last lines though... want to help?" Natalie asked.

"Uhhh, yes. Yeah! Okay, sure."

After a minute Natalie laughed.

"Well you can sit down," she smiled, motioning to the space next to her on the bench.

Alice laughed stiffly as she hurriedly sat down. Natalie's long wool coat brushed her designer one as she was handed the piece of lined paper. Alice skimmed it, then read it closer.

"This is really good," she said, genuinely impressed.

"But I can't seem to end it. It's just missing something, you know?"

Alice read the last few lines. "Well, I'm no poet, but maybe this could work...?"

The two sat working on the song until the first bell rang. They'd managed to find a fitting ending.

"I love it," Natalie beamed, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "Thank you, Alice."

Alice shrugged. "It was all you."

Natalie turned to go, but stopped herself. "You want to join me for lunch? I think I have a few other songs that need mending."

Alice hesitated for a moment, not sure if she'd heard her properly. When the words did register however, she agreed happily.

"Meet back here?"

"See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye, Alice."

After about thirty dumbfounded seconds Alice realized Natalie had forgotten her instrument.

"Hey wait!" she yelled, picking it up and jumping up from the bench. "Your guitar!"

"Leave it," was Natalie's only reply. When she glanced over her shoulder to smile at Alice's bewildered expression she added "It'll be there when we get back."

"But-"

"Lunch then."

And she was gone.

_Bye Natalie... _

Alice tried to clear her mind, the process taking longer than usual. But sure enough when she searched, she found the case right where she was about to leave it: safe under the bench. _But how did _she _know that? _she wondered before realizing that she was late for class. Tucking the beaten case underneath the place they'd just polished a song, Alice sped-slightly dazed-to class.

* * *

Lunch didn't come soon enough, and of course Rose and Bella wanted details.

"Does she like you?"

"Does she like _girls?"_

"What did you say?"

"What's she like?"

Shrugging them off as playfully as possible, Alice threw her jacket in her locker and stepped outside to find Natalie. Sure enough, there she sat; long jacket over her faded but flattering jeans. As Alice walked toward her, trying not to go too fast or slow, she noticed that same aura about her she'd seen that morning. A uniqueness she'd rarely seen before. It was something only humans could pull off. Vampires were too stunning for it. Simplicity. Calm, undemanding prettiness. She wasn't a model like her or Rose, or even Bella. She was well fed, but not large. She looked you in the eye with confidence and openness. It was a sort of power that might frighten certain people away, but Alice felt it pulling her in, and fast.

"How'd you know it'd be here?" she asked, nodding to the guitar on Natalie's knee.

"This is usually where the musicians hang out. Band geeks, orchestra nerds, people like that. I left it here once by mistake, came running back like a madman after school for it. Musicians don't mess with other musicians instruments. Some kind of taboo I guess."

"So I take it you don't play here? In orchestra," Alice said, taking a seat.

"I jam with them now and then, but it's not official, no." She smiled, tilting her head. "And you? Do you play anything?"

"Not me. My brother's a pianist though."

"A good one? Or just says that to impress the ladies?"

Alice chuckled.

"Probably a little of both. But no, he's good."

Natalie nodded amiably before reaching into her backpack. She withdrew two sandwiches, handing one to Alice.

"Oh, thanks," beamed Alice. "But actually I already ate. Big breakfast... Why do you have two?"

Alice wanted to slap herself for that last bit, but fortunately the potential affront slid past Natalie.

"That's another thing about musicians. You never have to worry about getting rid of food. There's always someone without a lunch."

"That's really nice of you," Alice said, looking back at the guitar.

"You want to make a request?"

"Oh, sure. Um... could you play..." Alice tried to remember the current music, failed, and ending up requesting 'Dreamer' by Supertramp.

"You know Supertramp?" Natalie gaped.

"Umm."

"That's awesome! You're the first one. Everyone else just stares at me. How about Tears for Fears?"

"I know them."

"Rolling Stones?"

"Yep."

"Beatles?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Alright then," Natalie said, clearly impressed. "How about composers?"

"Chopin, Mozart, Bach, Beethoven,"

"Philip Glass, Jean-Yves Thibaudet, Williams, Debussy..."

They talked like that for the first half of lunch before Natalie actually fulfilled Alice's request. Her voice was clear and resonate, light but strong. She sang other songs Alice hadn't heard, and she hadn't the slightest idea how no one was even glancing at them. Did she do this every day? How could something as commonplace as school still be going when there was a star strumming her heart out right there in front of them? Alice felt like she had won free backstage passes to the best performance she'd ever heard.

Bella and Rosalie watched from a distance inside the cafeteria, exchanging their bursts of excitement.

"She's into her."

"But is the other girl?"

"That's who I meant."

"But we don't even know if she likes girls."

"No, she _likes _girls. Can't you tell by the way she keeps nudging Alice? The eye contact especially."

Bella studied the two closer, smiling.

"I hope she does. Alice really seems drawn to her."

Rosalie laughed. "I'd say! She nearly started drooling this morning."

"So what should we do?"

"_We _don't do a thing. We sit back and watch our dear Alice fall head over heals."

Bella smiled, gazing out the window then back at Rose, playing with her hair. "I'm glad she's moving on. I mean, we couldn't have stayed like that forever."

"The three of us you mean?"

Bella nodded and Rose pulled her into her arms.

"Even if it was pretty fun at times," Bella added in an undertone and immediately had to stifle the laughter that came from Rose tickling her ribs mercilessly.

**A/N: -sings in childish voice- Alice has a crush, Alice has a cruussh. **

**Heh, sorry. Reviews welcome as always, dear readers. ^^**


	10. Just Deserts

**A/N: Warning: this chapter contains some sexuality. You're welcome. :)**

Bella attempted to make Rosalie a surprise dinner. Though she wouldn't be able to eat it, she still enjoyed the smells and knowing that Bella was eating regularly. Bella had gotten as far as chopping some vegetables but had to stop when she sliced her palm. She quickly ran water over it, then held an ice cube while she found a bandage. Carlisle and the boys were back from their trip now, and the house was much louder. Esme offered to help with the cooking but Bella decided she'd rather be alone with Rose anyway.

_Rose, _she wrote in her best handwriting. _Meet me at Jalisco's-_their favorite place-_around seven, but take your time. There'll be something special on the menu tonight. Yours, Bella. _

She folded the letter and went to ask Alice if she'd give it to her. She searched the house and surrounding trees but couldn't find her. She, trusting him the most, asked Carlisle instead.

"Of course," he accepted, not even glancing at it before placing it in his pocket. "I'll give it to her the second I see her."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"How are you doing by the way, dear? Are you comfortable here?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for letting me stay."

"You're always welcome. Do let Esme or I know if you need anything."

"I will," she said appreciatively.

Before she turned to leave, she did think of something.

"Do you know how my dad's doing?"

"I spoke with him the other day actually. You haven't?"

"No, I guess not..." Bella was stunned she hadn't even called him since the fire.

"Well he's doing fine. A little more beat up than yourself but he's strong. He'll be up and kicking in a few more weeks. Billy's watching him closely."

Bella nodded. "I may go see him."

"Just let me know when, I'd be happy to take you."

"Thanks Carlisle. I really appreciate everything you've been doing."

"I'm not sure what I've done, but you're quite welcome Bella. You mean so much to the girls, and of course everyone else."

Smiling, she allowed herself to hug him. It had been the first male contact she'd had since... But he was nothing like those creeps. They were malicious and seething. Carlisle was more like Rosalie; cool and comfortable but with the demeanor of her father. He didn't linger in the embrace, but it was strong and supportive. He smiled once more before opening the door for her, handing her her jacket. She stepped outside, heading for the garage. Rosalie could run faster than her car, so she borrowed it, loving the feel of the leather steering wheal in her hands. She put the white protective top up, starting down the road. Not five minutes later, she found Alice dancing merrily along the side of the road towards the house. She called to her without stopping and Alice looked up, grinning and waving before jumping over a speeding car lightly and running the rest of the way to the passenger seat, landing easily while simultaneously fastening her seatbelt.

"Hello Bella!" she greeted enthusiastically.

Bella couldn't help but laugh, glad to see Alice so uplifted. "What's new?"

"I just got back from Natalie's. It was great."

"Really? Alice that's awesome! What did you guys do?"

"Oh..." Alice hesitated. "Well mostly I just watched her play guitar and read."

"Did you talk at all?"

"Um, no. She didn't really... know I was there you see."

Bella's smile decreased. "You little stalker."

"I know! I just-"

"What, did you follow her home?"

"Maybe..."

"Alice!"

"Okay, yes! But I couldn't help it. I didn't want her getting hurt or something. You humans are such danger magnets and I... I just wanted to see her."

Bella sighed.

"Next time just ask if you two can hang out. She looked like she liked you, so she'd probably say yes."

"You think she likes me?" Alice's eyes grew wide and she leaned in closer.

Bella rolled her eyes but smiled, ruffling the vampire's already tousled hair.

"The only way to say for sure is to get to know her," then she added, "_properly_."

"Alright I get it. No more stalking. So where are we going?"

Bella hesitated. "I was actually going to meet Rosalie... for dinner."

"Oh. Sorry about dropping in like this."

"No, you can come."

"No, it's your date. I don't want to be the third wheel."

"You could never be that way to us."

"You _know _what I mean, Bella," she said seriously. "But maybe soon we'll get to double date, eh?"

"Yeah, that would be fun."

"Awesome. So will I see you two later tonight?"

"Probably not," Bella smirked. "I'm not really planning on getting her home at a decent hour if you know what I mean." She winked slyly.

"Ahhh," smiled Alice. "Well, have fun then."

"Promise."

Grinning widely and squeezing Bella in a short embrace, Alice propelled herself from the convertible, landing gently in a field of tall grass, her short frame dissolving into the greenery.

When Bella arrived at Jalisco's, Rosalie was already waiting at a cozy table near the back. She looked like she'd strayed right from an old forties movie. She'd pinned up her hair elegantly and her black dress contrasted strikingly with her porcelain skin. Bella had only seen her wear lipstick a few times, a deep, sleek red. Her lips parted into the smile that always made Bella go weak, her long fingers reaching up to call her over. Her eyes, a dark amber, hit hers and Bella blushed a little. It still shocked her that they were together at times. Rose watched her walk over, pink cheeks on either side of her naturally colored lips, her ordinary but flattering clothes. Ignoring the other chair, Bella sat right on her lap, melting into those delicious red lips.

"What took you?"

"What _rushed _you? I told you to take your time."

"I suppose I was just too anxious to see what the menu has in store tonight."

"Well you'll have to wait a bit longer. Oh, here comes the server."

Bella went to the other seat, smiling innocently up at the slight man.

"Can I start you off with anything to drink ladies?"

"I'll have some hot tea," Rosalie said, fully aware that the waiter was staring wide eyed at her. "What about you, dear?" she asked Bella, empathizing the last word. The waiter didn't seem to notice though, and didn't look at Bella while she ordered her lemonade.

"Has Alice mentioned anything about this Natalie girl?" Rosalie asked, prodding at her uneaten salad with a fork. Bella hesitated, but told her about what she'd learned from Alice in the car.

"Alice will ask her out eventually. She's not the stalker type. I don't think there's anything to worry about. She's just excited."

There was a pause as the waiter removed their salads and returned with their entrées.

"Rosalie..." Bella asked, her fork hovering over her plate. "Do you feel at all... that is, do you-"

"I miss her too, Bell."

Bella let her fork fall, leaning back in her seat. "I've never been more jealous in my life. I don't get it!"

"We're both very close to Alice, and recently we've, uh," she cleared her throat pointedly, "become even closer. It's natural to feel some withdrawal."

"But then what does that say about us? I love _you _Rose. I don't want to be with anyone else... But Alice..."

"I know, love." Rose leaned across the table, scooting the candle out of the way to take Bella's hand. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feeling for her. Of course, they're nothing compared to my feelings for you... but they're still there."

"Exactly," Bella agreed. "So what do we do?"

Rosalie pondered this for a moment. "We need to let her explore all her options. What happened between the three of us was a fluke. If she can form a normal relationship with someone else, I think she should. If things don't work out with this Natalie, or perhaps another girl, and she _wants _to go back to the way we were..."

Bella nodded, and they both silently agreed to leave it at that for now.

"Would you ladies care for anything from our desert menu?"

Bella met and held Rosalie's stare, nodding slowly but purposefully. Rosalie grinned, taking the hint.

"We're both quite satisfied, thank you." She paid the bill, leaving her usual substantial tip.

Bella let out a short giggle when the waiter had gone, smiling from ear to ear. "Let's get out of here. I'll show you_ '_quite satisfied'," she winked.

Before Bella made another move, Rosalie had her seat-belted in the ruby convertible with her shoe on the gas pedal.

"I want to take you some place new," Rosalie explained.

"Where is it?"

Rosalie, not wanting to spoil the surprise, only took Bella's hand in response. To Bella's slight worry-which was quick to dissolve into arousal-Rosalie held Bella's wrist by one hand while the other steered, sliding Bella's bandage off with her teeth. Rose's mouth lined her wrist with small kisses, adding just the right amount of pressure to the sensitive skin. The cut hadn't gotten a chance to heal yet, and fresh blood met Rosalie's already crimson lips. Her tongue traced tiny circles over it gently while Bella relaxed into her seat, closing her eyes in pleasure. She gasped when Rose's teeth grazed it, but it was far from painful. It was the sort of miniscule pinching that occurred when Rose playfully nipped at her neck. Rosalie always knew just how to handle her, and was always in control.

When Rose released her, Bella stroked her jawline sensually before replacing the bandage. They'd stopped in front of a tall, intricate rot iron fence where Rosalie leaned out to press a brass button. She spoke briefly and a buzzing sound soon came, the gates opening smoothly. Bella had no idea what to expect as they passed tall, luxurious buildings painted a striking blue with brass accents. They drove in the parking lot before Rosalie cut the engine, stepping out of the car and opening the door for Bella, who linked arms with her.

"Go on," she leaned into Rosalie's soft but stable frame. "Tell me."

"It's our place," Rosalie told her, keeping the air of mystery for as long as possible. But once Bella saw the pool and Jacuzzi, it wasn't hard to piece together after that. Rosalie shut the freshly painted door behind them, handing Bella her own brass key. Bella was met by a stunning, open room with dark hardwood flooring and elegant furnishings. Rose took her jacket and hung it up along with her own, brushing a bit of lint from her voluptuous black dress. Bella explored excitedly, yelling out questions from room to room as Rosalie made a fire in the hearth.

"This is _amazing! _Rosalie! Wow! Look at the bathroom. The kitchen's so-" she gasped, feet skipping against the carpeting. "the _bedroom!"_

Rose chuckled, fetching a bottle of red wine. _1951, _she mused. _Good year. _Uncorking it, Bella zoomed back into the living room, face bright as a child's.

"This is all for us?"

"You and me, babe." She opened a cupboard and pulled down two wineglasses.

"Rose it's _incredible._ I hope it isn't too-"

"Cheap?" she teased. "I still have enough to buy and keep two places twice this size in Hollywood if you'd prefer."

Bella chuckled, accepting the wine. They toasted their new apartment and Bella snuggled into Rosalie's lap on the sofa that was softer than any bed Bella had slept in, both the fire and the wine warming her quickly. Rosalie leaned down for a kiss, but Bella, unexpectedly, pushed her away.

"So _that's_ your evil scheme. Lure the poor, helpless human into the fancy apartment, get her drunk and have your way with her. I'm on to you, Dracula."

"You caught me," Rosalie said, setting her glass down. She swept Bella off of her, leaping on her menacingly. Her teeth grazed Bella's ear, down to her neck and shoulder, brushing her shirt sleeve aside. "Or is that the other way around?"

Bella resisted her smile, something easier said than done, pushing on Rosalie's shoulders.

"But if you kill me now, you'll never know that surprise menu item I mentioned."

Rosalie pursed her lips, appearing to be deep in thought. "The mortal makes a fair point... Alright then."

Rosalie followed as she was led by the waist into the new bedroom, shutting the door behind them out of habit, though they knew no one would disturb them here. She got chills from Bella's long fingers sliding down her sides and bare arms. Bella unclasped Rosalie's hair, the seductive scent of blossoms and spices flittering to her. Rosalie gathered her hair out of the way while Bella slowly unzipped and disposed of the dress. Though they'd been together many times, Bella still wasn't prepared for the perfection of her girlfriend's body, every inch of anatomy seizing her eyes. She kissed lightly down her bare back, simultaneously massaging the perfectly shaped breasts. Rosalie allowed herself to lean slightly back into Bella. Though she was clearly the stronger of the pair, Bella wasn't as weak as she appeared, and Rose was far from heavy. Bella supported her, caressing her up and down until Rosalie couldn't take it anymore. In a frenzy, she turned, tugging Bella's shirt up and over her arms. Bella laughed but didn't speak. Their eyes said it all.

Bella fell back onto the bed, completely naked. About to follow, Rosalie sniffed the air suddenly, eyes darkening a little.

"Bella...?"

"That's right," Bella nodded sinisterly.

Rosalie glanced down at the pile of clothes on the floor, noticing a feminine pad inside Bella's underwear. It was red.

"You're abhorrent," Rose scolded her.

"Are you saying you don't want it?" Bella challenged, pressing her thighs back together.

Rosalie couldn't help but simper. After a moment of excitement that she wasn't completely sure she should be feeling, she let her expression go stony.

"Since when, dearest damsel, has _want _had anything to do with it? I can't control these urges you see. I had a taste of you in the car..."

"Desert time?" Bella offered, pulling Rose on top of her. Their bodies tumbled and ground into each other, the bed strained from the movement. Time itself stood in awe of the passion being created in that luxurious room, their cries and moans of ecstasy trumpeting through the apartment. When at last, early the next morning, they fell apart, panting and throbbing, Bella caught her breath enough to ask Rose one thing.

"So. How's _that_ for 'quite satisfactory'_?_"

The two broke into a fit of laughter, smiling contently as, at last, Bella let out a yawn. Rosalie tucked her into the fresh sheets, cuddling close throughout the remainder of the morning.

**A/N:**

**There's at least a little lemonade for you. Was it to your liking?**

**Thoughts on Alice? Natalie? The threesome? Also tried to make the chapter a bit longer. **

**As always, love to hear your theories and wishes. :D**


	11. CPR

**A/N: Here's a little article I happened across. Thought some of you might enjoy it:**

**/2008/11/26/kristen-stewart-and-nikki-reed-twilight-lesbian-romance/**

Alice's delicate fingers pulled the zipper of her jacket closed as she started out into the crisp morning woods. Rosalie and Bella hadn't returned home yet though she'd last seen Bella the previous evening in Rose's car. Though the guilt had set in by now, Alice was still riding the high she'd gotten from watching Natalie. The way she repositioned herself while reading, her expressions, even simply eating-elegant but confident movements. It would be so easy to return now, just to check in on her. But try as she might, Alice could not rest her desire to see Natalie on the weak excuse of making sure she was safe. Humans could and had for centuries taken care of themselves, unless of course vampires were involved. But there were no other of her kind around besides the Cullens, all of whom had all sworn to a 'vegetarian' lifestyle.

A thin rain slashed its way down through the jigsaw puzzle of the trees, seeping into the earth, pooling between the thick roots. The thick must of the canopy warmed her, relaxing but also making her more alert. She caught her prey swiftly, snipping away the creature's life quickly and as painlessly as manageable, like snipping a thin wire with scissors. Natalie's guitar played ethereally in her memory, a chaotically sweet soundtrack. She fluttered so often through Alice's thoughts that Alice wondered if she'd just made her up all together. But Bella and Rose had seen her too, and Alice knew she couldn't have imagined those eyes, that smile, the way a few strands of autumn hair were always out of place, but as if they did so on purpose. Alice absently caught a bird in mid-flight, not even noticing the faint rustle behind her.

"Well," the dignified voice called. Alice didn't need to turn to know that whoever it belonged to had their arms crossed. Nor did she need to turn to find out who'd spoken. Though, Alice found, it was not a matter of 'need', but of ability. Whether she wanted to or not, Alice's body was completely unmovable, hand raised to ear level clutching the fidgeting bird. "Come here often?" Natalie asked. If she was surprised at all to find Alice drinking the blood of animals, she didn't show it. She did however march up in front of Alice and remove the bird from her stoney grasp. Her touch managed to get through to Alice's senses, unfreezing her. She took a step away from Natalie, expression panicked.

"How long have you been standing there?" she choked.

Natalie replaced the step that Alice had subtracted, eyebrows raised, mouth a hard line. Her long dark coat made her slender body even more flattering, something Alice was surprised she still noticed even in her panic.

"How long have you been watching _me_?"

"Watching you...?" No. She couldn't know about that. It had only been once... twice. Maybe three times _max_. She couldn't have possibly noticed Alice at her house. Could she? Alice didn't think she wanted to know, but ended up with an answer anyway.

"Yes, Alice, watching me." She stroked the bird's plumage before it nicked her fingers out of frustration and soared off. Natalie didn't flinch, simply brought the wound to her lips and applied pressure. Alice cringed at the smell, it affecting her ten times more than Bella's aroma. "I mean," Natalie went on. "I've had a few guys sweet on me before, but never a girl." She regarded Alice's worried face with curious eyes. "No one like you."

"Look, Natalie, I'm sorry. I'm-I just... This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh. Okay," she said calmly, glancing at her finger. "So you weren't just drinking that bird's blood?" she gestured to the small body in the dirt "It was CPR or something right?"

Alice felt trapped, caught utterly red handed. Before she could think of anything to say, Natalie moved suddenly, extending her arm and fingers, the small but freely bleeding cut mere inches from her face. Alice gasped loudly, eyes clamping shut, hands instantly blocking her mouth and nose. She threw herself backward, a deep burning setting into her throat. The tree she cascaded with toppled over, its roots grazing her back as it plummeted. She winced from the small pain and her own stupidity. _I could have caught myself!_ she scolded herself. Natalie was looking at her strangely, but not with fear. Shockingly, all Alice saw was curiosity. She walked past Alice to the fallen tree, taking a seat as if it had been placed there just for her. All Alice could do was stare.

"I'll make you a deal," Natalie said. It wasn't a question. "You tell me the truth, and I'll go out with you."

Alice's brain seemed to shut down for a moment.

"Huh?"

"Tell me the truth about yourself and we can go on a date." When Alice showed no sign of response, Natalie rolled her eyes, sighing. "Come on. You don't really think I don't know when someone's into me do you?"

"Well, I..."

"There's nothing wrong with it. I've been out with girls before. Haven't you?"

Alice let her hands drop from her nose and mouth, giving the illusion of breathing once more. Natalie's blood was still strong in the air. She allowed herself to sit on the fallen tree too, though a safe distance from the human, who was shaking her head.

"What?" Alice asked, throat still on fire.

"You're telling me you've never been with a girl before? Well I guess I shouldn't be that surprised really. None of the girls around here would have the guts to ask someone as hot as you out."

If Alice were still human, her cheeks would have been bright crimson.

But Natalie caught her expression and smiled. Her expression was as soft as silk, grey blue eyes kinder than Alice had seen them.

"Sorry I scared you like that," she said after a moment.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry you caught me... like that," Alice fidgeted.

Natalie turned her head to the side. "Care to elaborate?"

Alice looked at her for a long minute before relaxing. She took a deep breath and sighed. Why not?

"My name is Alice Cullen. I'm a vampire."

Natalie gave a short laugh before scooting closer to Alice.

"I know." And she confidently wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders.

Alice looked up at her, shocked. Had she heard her?

"I don't think you understand, Natalie... I crave blood for sustenance."

Natalie rumpled her short spiky hair.

"Do vampires like bowling?"

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual. I haven't been able to write as frequently lately and this is the only time I'll be able to update for a while and I didn't want to leave you hanging any longer. Hope it was alright. Thanks for reading. Please review! Theories? **


	12. Slam

**A/N: I'm finally updating! I can't apologize enough, thank you for sticking with me. I get a week off soon so hopefully I'll have more time to write. Enjoy! ^^**

Bella took Rosalie's car back to the Cullens' while Rose hunted. They'd spent the lazy morning in bed and Rosalie made her French toast for breakfast. Bella barely paid attention while she ate though, still feeling those soft, passionate lips against hers, their amazing taste. She wanted her more every day, for each day brought a new perspective. Every time she looked, Rosalie was bathed in a warm, sunny glow, or pure and ethereal against the slate gray rain. Her hair had a mind of its own (a brilliant one at that), always framing her face elegantly or rippling on a cool, moonlit shoulder. Her autumn eyes said everything a lover wanted to hear, smile cooing secrets that glided over her tender lips like gold. Poetry in human-well, vampire-form.

A few minutes away, she noticed a parked car on the side of the road. Loud music bashed through the windows like fists. The engine was still on and before Bella had moved along, it had too. It left behind a lone figure; a girl with shoulder length red hair with a black jacket and jeans on. Able to briefly catch a glimpse of the girl's face, she realized it was none other than Natalie, Alice's crush. She considered pulling over and meeting up with her, but something held her back. Alice would be home. Maybe they could go together. But before she could turn into the drive of the house, Bella noticed the car that had dropped off Natalie had its hazard lights on. She wondered if she could help in some way and followed at a safe distance until it stopped in front of a gas station. The hood of the convertible was already down and she was about to call out to them when one of them got out.

"I'll be right back," the figure said, staggering from the driver's seat, slamming his body against the door to close it. For a minute Bella thought he was hurt and made a move to get out and help, but then heard his booming laughter. He was wasted. She rolled her eyes and was about to back out of the parking lot when the face became visible. Every atom in her froze. Images of savage faces, pain streaking through her bones, and stunning terror flashed through her as if they were back. Real. She felt ill but couldn't move, couldn't think. It wasn't until the smell hit her that she realized she'd thrown up. Her hands shook as they lowered from the steering wheel. Her wide eyes were still locked on the door of the convenience store he'd walked into.

Lucas.

She found that she was panting, sweating, felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out from the atmosphere. And maybe it had. All the sense and fairness had at least. After an agonizing couple of minutes, Bella began to get a grip on herself. She slowed her breathing, dabbed at her forehead, only to find her hand was wet with vomit. She cringed, stomach churning. This time she leaned over the side, avoiding the sleek ruby paint. Were they all in there? Had they done something to Natalie? _Oh god,_ she thought but didn't get much further. She realized her foot was on the gas and she was slowly sliding forward. She yelped, slamming on the breaks just before she hit the car. Icy sweat beaded all over her body. She saw someone through the tinted windows turn to see what had happened, what that shrill noise had been. She couldn't really see who it was, but she had a few guesses, and none of them good. Without allowing herself time to think, she backed up and sped out into the road the way she'd came.

She didn't get very far due to her clouding vision, shuddering limbs. Though she could still see the car, she had to pull over, parking Rosalie's car among a cluster of tall gangly weeds. She yanked the key from the ignition for fear of her sliding off again. She threw the keys into the back seat, sat there staring ahead for a moment, then broke down completely. Thick, salty tears razored down her face, soaking it as she choked on the little oxygen she could get. Her knees lifted to fit under her chin, arms lank and convulsing along with the rest of her body. Her mouth was stale and she knew she reeked. Her front of her hair was strewn with vomit though she hardly noticed at the time. She stayed like this for perhaps ten minutes before attempting to get ahold of herself.

"Come on, Bella. Do something. _Think!" _Shaking violently, her fingers went to her red face, swiping away tears. She coughed hard when she tried to take a deep breath, then suddenly felt rage grinding through her veins. _What? Did you think they just disappeared? You're the one who told everyone not to say anything to Charlie, the police. _Memories swarmed through the car like vial birds, pecking at her any way they could. Suppressing a scream, she flung herself from the car and slammed the door. She liked how that felt so she did it again. Again. Once more. The crimson handle was like a pool of blood in her hand as she slammed the door over and over. She slammed it until her hand pulsed with irritation, until she grew dizzy with exertion. She slid down the side of the door, hands pulling back her thick hair. New, hopeless, tears dribbled silently down her cheeks as she whimpered uselessly. Her legs snapped together the moment she remembered how Lucas had thrust his fingers inside her, almost done the same with his penis. How she was beaten without care, little more than a dog in their eyes. She clutched her stomach, hand brushing something in her pocket. With a hesitant thrill she realized it was her cell phone and quickly flipped it open. The phone rang once before she heard Rosalie's phone in the car behind her. She must have forgotten it in her excitement to show Bella their new apartment. Bella cursed and whipped the phone shut, fighting sobs of panic. Who could she call? Charlie? No, he'd ask too many questions. She needed someone who already knew her situation... Her finger pushed send before she even realized she'd dialed.

* * *

Alice gave a short laugh, trying to relax.

"Sure, vampires like bowling. But Natalie... I'm not sure you understand what I'm-"

Her pocked vibrated and she hesitated before taking out her phone.

"Go ahead," Natalie told her, smiling. She gave Alice some space, analyzing the fallen tree for the first time. "Super strength huh?" she asked. Alice nodded skeptically at her as she took out her phone. She wanted to ask Natalie so much. For instance, how was she so comfortable learning that she was in the midst of a vampire? Surely she thought Alice was joking. She glanced at her silver phone, a little frustrated. What could Bella want that was more important than this? Rolling her eyes she flipped open her phone.

"Yes?" she asked abruptly.

"Alice? I-I need your help." Bella's words sounded like they'd been tossed into a shredder before reaching her ears, voice rattling unsteadily. At once Alice was to her feet, stiff with worry.

"Bella, where are you? Are you okay?"

Natalie had turned back to her, picking up on her anxious tone.

"I'm by the gas station, the one closest to the house. I'm-I'm on the side of the road. Alice, _please hurry!" _Her tone was so panicked, so desperate and afraid that Alice nearly shot off toward the station that instant. It gave her butterflies just hearing it. But Natalie was with her. She couldn't just leave her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Hang in there, Bella." There was no time for explanations. Alice rammed the phone back into her pocket and went to Natalie.

"Listen, my friend is in trouble. Can you help me?"

"Of course," her voice said sternly. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know but we need to get to her right away." She hesitated for a minute. "Do you really believe that I'm a vampire, Natalie?"

"Yes-"

"Then I need you to get on my back."

"What? Why-?"

"Because I'm going to run."

* * *

Though Alice was pretty sure Bella had borrowed Rose's car like the other day, she had to take into account the conspicuity of two teenage girls being carried by a smaller and seemingly weaker girl. She flew through the trees back to the Cullens with Natalie clinging to her back. If she was shocked or frightened Alice didn't notice it, not that she had the time to look. They quickly jumped into her small car and shot from the drive into the street, going seventy then ninety. The car was capable of much more, and alone Alice would have risked going much faster, but she had human cargo to think about. They sped past entangled trees, black against the fading lavender morning. Irritated drivers honked as she wove the car between them, coming close but never brushing them. They nearly passed her she was hidden so well. Alice had to make a quick U-turn in the gas station parking lot. Natalie's head perked up when she caught sight of a car leaving the lot, though Alice was only focussed on one thing. The tires howled with strain as she did all but lift the car and carry it herself. She barely hit the breaks before she hoisted herself from the car.

Bella was lying face down in the weeds and dirt. The steering wheal and most of the driver's section was slick with vomit, the stench clawing at Alice's extra sensitive nose. She hardly thought about it though, quickly, as gently as possible, turning Bella over on her back. Her arms clutched around her stomach and her eyes were squeezed shut, but she was breathing and conscience. Barely.

"Bella?" Alice called, shaking her by the shoulder as she scanned for injury. There was bile on her clothes, but no sight or smell of blood. "Bella! Come on, honey." She crouched and sat, pulling Bella into her lap. "What happened? Talk to me." She moved a few clumps of hair from her face, grateful when she saw saw her eyes flutter then open, trying to focus.

Natalie came over but didn't say anything. When Alice asked she opened the back door so Bella could lay down as they drove. Natalie sat rigid in her seat, eyes flicking from Alice to Bella nervously.

"You okay?" Alice asked her. Her own body was drumming with adrenaline, a headache forming from strain.

"Mhm. Fine." Alice knew she wasn't.

"I'm sorry about this. Not exactly a fair trade for a date."

"No, it's fine really..." She opened her mouth to speak a couple times but ended up silent for the rest of the short ride. Alice hated to leave Natalie so abruptly, but she was no doctor and Bella wasn't in a state where she could tell her what was wrong. She lifted her from the car and sped into the house, taking the stairs in two bounds. She placed Bella's limp, quivering frame on her bed, moving as if she was made of thin crystal and could shatter at the slightest wrong move. She stuck her head out the window to call Natalie in, but couldn't spot her. She was gone. On the bed Bella groaned and was rolling on her side, dangerously close to the edge. Alice was quick to catch her in time, though the sudden movement generated a violent tremor through her. Once back on the bed, Bella curled tightly into herself, knees and arms wrapped up under her chin. She began to sob.

"Oh, honey," Alice sat next to her, stroking her hair as she flipped out her phone. What could have possibly happened? Surely her and Rosalie were doing alright. She'd never seen them so happy. Anyway, Bella wouldn't have such a reaction to a mere fight. She wished she could do more, tormented seeing her friend, her near lover, going through something so severe. Carlisle was always quick to pick up when it was family.

"Hello, Alice," came the cool, gentle voice.

"Can you come home? Something's wrong with Bella."

There was a slight pause as papers shuffled on the other line and Carlisle spoke briefly with another doctor. "I'm on my way. What happened?" She heard his dress shoes tapping against the hospital's linoleum halls.

"She called me from the side of the road near the gas station. When I got there she couldn't even speak let alone stand."

"What's going on?" Came Jasper's voice from the stairs. Another pair of shoes accompanied him. Edward by the smell of it.

Alice shook her head at them when they entered, and they instantly knew not to say another word. Jasper's face clouded over with worry, staring in anguish at the figure on the bed. He moved over and sat next to Alice, putting his hand near but not touching Bella. His eyes closed as he began to concentrate.

The sound of Carlisle's car roaring to life came through the phone for all vampires to hear.

"Is she conscience now?" he asked.

Jasper shook his head and Alice repeated the message.

"Does she have any visible injuries, particularly to the head?"

"No, but she got sick pretty bad."

It was only a few more minutes until they heard his car come to a halt outside. He joined them seconds later, white lab coat and stethoscope on.

"Move," he told all of them, not unkindly. They dashed away and already Alice felt a little relieved. The cure always came with Carlisle. He sat carefully next to Bella, said her name a few times. When she didn't respond he turned her so she was on her back, body rigid. He placed a cold hand against her burning face, then listened to her heart. The stethoscope was just a prop for work. He heard one hundred times better than it. For a moment nothing seemed to happen. Alice brought in a damp washcloth to wipe off some of the bile.

"Rose..." she finally murmured.

"Bella, it's Carlisle. Alice, Jasper and Edward are here too. Say something else."

"Rosalie." Her head swayed to the side as her eyelids fluttered and tried to adjust as they did before.

"She's fine," he told them. "Looks like she just got sick and fainted."

"When she called me she was really scared," Alice said a little defensively. Something was terribly wrong and she knew at least Jasper felt it too. She nudged him for support.

"She's right," he affirmed. "I've rarely felt a human quite this terrified before."

This only managed to upset Alice more. She wanted to scream 'well, _do_ something! Make her better!' but restrained herself. Edward moved closer, placing his arm reassuringly around her shoulders.

"She's going to be alright."

"What is she thinking?" Alice demanded, worry stricken. A moment passed over Edward's face and Alice knew she wasn't going to get the whole truth.

"She's thinking of Rose." He didn't look at her.

Alice was about to demand more, but then considered Rosalie for the first time. She had no idea what had happened. Alice ripped out her phone and tapped out the familiar number, bobbing from foot to foot frantically. Rosalie's voice came as a chuckle as she answered.

"I got here just in time to here it ring," she said, clearly in a good mood. Alice heard an echo and knew that Rosalie was standing by her convertible just outside. "I must have left my phone in the car again. Ew, did Bella get sick? I guess my cooking needs some work-"

"_Get up here!" _Alice hollered and every vampire in the room cringed. There was a second's pause before the phone clicked and frantic footsteps came up the stairs.

"What's going on?" But Rosalie only needed to see Carlisle sitting over her girlfriend's shaking body and her face fell, eyes flashing with fear and rage. She ran to her and Carlisle gave her a moment of space as Alice caught her up. Rosalie gasped several times, scooping her precious human into her arms. As Bella became more aware, she wrapped her arms around Rose's shoulders, leaning into her. Edward moved a step closer then back. He hoped no one saw but everyone did of course. Carlisle gave him a firm nod.

"You need to tell us," he said.

Edward looked around the room but could not meet Rosalie's eyes, not even when she shouted at him.

"She's... She saw one of them."

"One of who?" Jasper asked. Carlisle waited too.

But Rosalie and Alice exchanged a dismayed glance. They knew exactly whom he meant.

**A/N: And it had started out as such a nice day too. Shame. **

**Well, what do you think?**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't have a lot of time to look it over. Hope you liked it! Please review. ^^**


	13. It's Time

Rosalie and Alice lowered Bella's chilled body into a tub full of warm water as her clothes washed. Rosalie smiled every time Bella looked up at her, but soon gave it up. It was no time for false assurances. The cards were down and everyone knew where they'd screwed up.

"We should have told," Alice said, handing the soap to Rosalie. She wrapped it in a washcloth and began to gently wash Bella, who was still a little dazed. For a while Rosalie said nothing.

Then, "She didn't want us to. We promised."

"She wasn't thinking right. All of us were shocked. She was just scared of her dad finding out." Alice shook her head.

Rosalie looked at her for a moment, coming to a hard decision. "I'll try to convince her to tell her dad. Maybe it's not too late for them to be arrested."

"But by now there's no evidence. We don't even know if all three of them are still in Forks. Plus," Alice added with hesitation, staring at Bella sadly. "If they're arrested there might be a trial and Bella's strong, but that'd be hard for anyone. If she reacted like this over seeing just one of them..."

Rosalie pulled back her curls and tied them back swiftly, deep in thought.

"I could just track them. Like I did with Royce. It would be easy."

Alice shook her head. "Not like that. We can't."

Before Rosalie could argue, a knock came from the door. Alice got up, wiping off her sudsy hands on a towel on the way. She opened the door just a crack for privacy's sake. It was Jasper.

"Hello Alice," he said soothingly.

Alice smiled and stepped outside the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Carlisle wants to see Bella."

"Why?"

Jasper shrugged. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

Alice nodded, hand turning the door knob.

"Alice," he stopped her, moving closer. "Look, I know things weren't really going smoothly when I left for the trip. I'm sorry. But I think the break has helped."

"Oh," Alice said, surprised, forgetting that he and the others didn't know she was bisexual. "That's fine, Jasper." What else should she say? She tried to control her nervous thoughts. He smiled and used his gift to make her feel at ease. He moved closer and smiled as he kissed her softly.

"I missed you."

She blinked and hoped he didn't feel her panic. He left after a second though, promising they'd talk later. Alice swallowed but didn't concentrate on the exchange too much just yet. She hurried back into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. To her relief, she found Bella washing her own hair.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a rush, overwhelmed with relief. Bella gave a small smile and a shrug.

"Been better but I don't feel sick anymore at least."

Rosalie sighed in relief as well, helping Bella rinse out the shampoo. Alice helped support her as Rose wrapped a fluffy white towel around her, turning the gesture into an embrace. Bella wrapped her slender arms around her neck, letting Rosalie support her. Alice watched them, their deep bond so evident. It filled Alice with hope for herself, perhaps for Natalie and her. But she couldn't think about that now.

"Carlisle would like to see her when she's ready."

Rosalie nodded and took Bella to get dressed.

In her room, Rosalie shut the door and asked for the millionth time if she was okay. Bella dressed slowly but the color was definitely back in her face.

"You still haven't talked with Charlie since the fire have you?"

Bella looked up at her, disappointment imprinted on her expression. "I don't really know why I haven't..."

"You should. Also," Rosalie sat down on the bed, and Bella automatically sat on her lap. "You might want to think about telling him."

Bella shook her head fervently and pulled away, standing up. "Are you serious?"

"Bella," Rosalie soothed, walking to her and taking her hands. "It won't be easy but I think you need to. Wouldn't you feel better if they were locked up?"

"But I-he's-he wouldn't..." Bella looked at her desperately. "He'd be so angry...."

"At you? How? What did you do wrong?"

"I should have been more careful. I should have paid more attention and-"

"Don't even go there. You were tricked. Come on, you're smarter than that."

Rosalie made her look at her, jaw firm.

"Listen to me. We made a mistake not telling the police. Getting them expelled from school only gave us a false sense of security, but Bell, there's nothing stopping them from doing it to someone else."

Bella remembered seeing Natalie get out of the car Lucas was in and instantly began to cry. What if they'd hurt her? Alice would never talk to her again. Rosalie pulled her in by the waist and rubbed her back and her damp hair. She rocked her slowly, but didn't tell her it would be alright because at this point she really wasn't sure. The poor girl had been violated and lost her home in the span of a few weeks. Who was she to give false hope now?

"Come on, let's go talk to Carlisle."

* * *

Carlisle reorganized some papers and files on his desk, brooding over the situation at hand. In his mind there was only one undeniable fact: he hadn't stepped up. He thought Bella just needed some time, that she'd eventually want to tell her father, but he'd been terribly wrong. He knew the law. People couldn't just choose to obey it when it was convenient. He thought he'd been helping Bella by not reporting, but in the long run he'd made things much worse. True, everyone else promised to keep the secret, but he'd always been the one to give the final word. He should have seen this coming.

When Rosalie accompanied Bella into his office, he smiled and asked them to sit.

"I trust you're feeling better?" he addressed Bella.

"Much better, thank you." Bella took Rosalie's hand, silently thanking her.

"Today was a big shock," he said sympathetically. He made sure Bella saw the concern in his eyes before moving on.

"I've spoken with your father," he told them.

Rosalie and Bella exchanged looks. Bella's was fearful, Rose's was surprised.

"Without asking her?"

Carlisle folded his hands on the desk. "Bella, did you know that I'm also a psychologist?"

Bella shook her head, eyes still wide.

"I've treated dozens of patients struggling with trauma. War veterans, victims of car accidents, lost loved ones, and few similar to your own case. I asked your father if he approved of me treating you."

"What did he say?" Bella asked.

"Didn't he ask what you'd be treating her _for?_" Rose demanded.

Calmly, "As far as Chief Swan knows it's for the incident with the fire. And yes, he approved. But Bella I would strongly suggest you talking with him about the rest. In fact, I'm afraid you no longer have a choice."

Rosalie looked at him questioningly, agitated.

"I'm sorry, but we broke the law. It's my job as a doctor to report abuse. I waited in hopes you might... but of course you were in no state to be expected to do so."

"You intend to have them arrested?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course."

"But there's no proof left."

"Emmet was there," Bella reminded them meekly.

"And," Carlisle stood, crossing over to the large filing cabinet. He pulled open a drawer and his fingers flicked soundlessly through the bulky folders. He withdrew one and went back to the desk, setting it down in front of them. Rosalie nearly ripped off the cover to find several Ziplock bags and a few pages of notes. In the bags were various fibers and hairs, and Q-tips with fluids on their tips.

"I'd forgotten all about this," Rose confessed, turning to Bella. "Before you woke up that day Carlisle collected this off of you. I must have just been too distracted..."

But Bella barley heard her. She looked from the evidence to Carlisle, feeling numb.

"Does this mean I'll have to testify?"

Carlisle put back the file and closed the drawer. He leaned against it, arms crossed. "Nothing's for certain yet, but it is a possibility, yes."

Bella's shoulders slumped and Rosalie frowned. "She can't do that."

"It's not up to me, Rose. If it were you know I wouldn't put her through that. But I do know some successful lawyers from Seattle who I could contact. They'll be able to help."

"When I saw Lucas today I-" she took a deep breath. "For a while it felt like it was happening all over again. Like I was there."

"Flashbacks are common in these cases. Seeing him would definitely be a trigger. Can you think of anything else that causes them for you?"

Bella thought for a moment. "Well, when I'm with Rosalie and Alice and all of you I'm usually fine. Before my truck was ruined in the fire I had trouble driving it because that's... that's where they..." Carlisle nodded to show he understood. Bella looked unsteadily down at the floor.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk about it with you some more. I can help."

Rosalie had been weighing their options and her busy thoughts and had come to a conclusion. "You should," she told her. "Carlisle's helped the whole family with things before. I think it's a good idea."

"And of course it's completely confidential. Whatever you tell me wouldn't leave this room. The therapy doesn't even have to be with myself specifically. I know a good many doctors who are just as capable as I-"

"No," Bella said swiftly. "I'd like you to do it. It's just... you already know everything."

He nodded. "I understand. Would tomorrow be a good place to start? I was planning on alerting the authorities today."

"_Today?" _Bella said in a panic.

"The more we wait the more chances they have to move, to hide. That's the last thing we want."

Rosalie went to Bella's chair and hugged her, resting her chin on he shoulder. Bella embraced her too, taking a deep breath. "It's time, baby," she whispered.

"I guess I'll call my dad then."

Shaking, world suspended over the abyss her chaotic life had become, Bella picked up the phone and dialed.

**A/N: I'm glad I got to update so soon. :) **

**Poor Bella, and Rose too. It's one thing to go through something so profound, but much worse to watch it happen to a loved one and not be able to do a thing about it. But at least she'll finally be talking to a professional.**

**Also some tension between Jasper and Alice, yes? Hmm. Where shall I take that?**

**Thanks as always! Please review! ^^**


	14. The Right

"Hi Dad."

The words stuck to the air like sweat, nervous, shaking. Carlisle asked if she'd like some privacy but she shook her head no. She might need him and Rose there.

"Bella!" he beamed. "How you holding up, kiddo? Carlisle said they're taking care of you over there but, jeez Bells, it feels like forever since I've heard from you."

"I know, I'm sorry dad. There's... there's been a lot going on." She sighed and turned to Rosalie who nodded supportively. Both vampires could easily hear the conversation from both ends.

"Carlisle mentioned therapy?"

"Yeah.,," She didn't know what to say, how to begin.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I know the fire changed a lot of things but I promise we'll get back on our feet. We're lucky we have such hospitable friends... Except..." he cleared his throat jokingly. "Well, I love Billy to death, but _damn _do I miss your cooking."

Bella laughed weekly.

"How you holding up?" He asked, more seriously. "They said you weren't hurt much from the fire but you did have some other injuries from a earlier. I told them that you're always stumbling around but they said that they looked as if someone else..." he trailed off into silence for a moment. "Bella, you'd tell me if anyone hurt you right?"

Bella cleared her throat. She was on the verge of tears. And she hadn't even said hardly anything yet. "That's actually why I'm calling."

There was a pause on the other line.

Threateningly, "If it's one of the Cullens..."

"No, of course not. They've been amazing."

She glanced at Carlisle and Rose, who smiled modestly.

"I just had to make sure. You know I like them. Good family. But, Bells, you've gotta tell me. It's my job as your father and as chief. You know that."

Bella moved her mouth away from the phone for a moment as a sob and the first tears came. Rosalie rubbed her back soothingly, whispering "you can do this, love. Just tell him. It'll be okay. He'll get those pigs and soon this'll all be over." Bella straightened up, hearing Charlie ask if she was still there.

"I'm here." She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. "First off... Dad, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I.... I was so scared and I..." she trailed off and Rosalie could hear Charlie's heart beat increase. Carlisle heard it too but knew it was normal.

"Bella? It's okay. Are you crying? Oh, honey. It's okay. Tell me."

It took another five minutes, but eventually she told him. The story took about half an hour to get out. When she was finished, she was sobbing so hard that Carlisle had to intervene.

"Chief Swan," he said calmly but sternly into the phone. He put it on speaker so Bella could hear too.

"Yes-yes, I'm here. Wha-a-" he stammered, shocked by the news of his daughter's attack.

"I have been aware of Bella's situation since the evening it occurred. I made a grave mistake in not telling you and accept any punishment you see appropriate." Rosalie began to protest but he hushed her with a raised hand. "That night I, and my daughter Rosalie, collected evidence off of Bella. We know that at least one of the three young men are still on Forks."

Charlie had to take a moment to absorb that. Carlisle could hear his heart beat spiking, breath shaking.

"You.... _knew_?"

Rosalie cringed at his words. She knew where this was going. Out of the things Carlisle had told him-including the fact that they had evidence and therefore a case to go against the attackers-the only thing Charlie had heard was that Carlisle had known, and hadn't told him a thing. That his child was hurt, and he wasn't able to help her.

"I can't tell you how sorry-"

"You can keep your apologies, Cullen. This is my _daughter_ here! Didn't you think I had a right to know?"

"Of course. You have every right to be upset-"

"And what right did _you_ have, Carlisle?"

Bella inhaled sharply, eyes wide. "Dad, no, I asked him not to say anything. He was just-"

"Dammit, I'm coming over!" he boomed.

"What? No, Dad, wait!"

Click.

Rose and Bella exchanged panicked expressions. A shiver ran up Bella's spine.

"What do we do?" Rosalie asked, standing as if preparing for battle.

"Carlisle, I'm _so_ _sorry_," Bella sobbed. "I should have just told him-I didn't mean for you to get mixed up in-"

"Bella, please," he said as he got to his feet. "The fault rests with me alone here."

"But I didn't tell either," Rosalie begun. Carlisle stood before them, not a twinge of fear to be found. Even now he stayed calm. He looked remorseful as hell, but composed.

"Ladies, listen to me. Charlie's just angry right now. He's just found out about everything and it's natural for him to react this way."

"But he's taking it out on the wrong person," Rose hissed. "He should be out arresting _them_. not wasting time yelling at you."

"Then the sooner this is resolved the better," he concluded, slipping off his lab coat and exiting the study. Rosalie sank back into her chair. For a long time neither of them could speak. There was too much to take in. Could the day get any more hectic? First with spotting Lucas and now this. Bella found herself shaking. Rosalie did her best to sooth her, but in reality wasn't doing much better. Alice had already left to go talk with Natalie. She hadn't been able to focus when they'd gotten Bella home and Natalie took off. The rest of the Cullens were told to stay back, though Esme was thoroughly ticked off. Bella had never seen anything resembling hostile from her and it only made her guilt worse. When Charlie arrived in his new cruiser-the first one being too badly damaged in the fire-he was just as furious if not more. The car door slammed, echoing off the surrounding trees. Carlisle came down the steps to meet him, Bella and Rose close behind. When she saw her father for the first time in what felt like months, though it had only been days, she ran to him, a crying mess all over again. Rosalie didn't try to stop her. For a moment Charlie's anger subsided as he opened his arms to catch his daughter. She sobbed into his jacket, apologizing and trying to make him see reason. But his perception had been changed. To him he could no longer trust these people. How could he know if his daughter was really safe anymore if they didn't even have the nerve to tell him when something so incredibly massive happened? He mildly pushed her away and told her to get in the car before pulling out a pair of handcuffs and walking toward Carlisle.

"Dad, _please stop!_"

Carlisle willingly extended his wrists and Charlie cuffed him, though even then you could tell he felt lousy doing it.

Rosalie knew Carlisle could snap the bonds with the slightest pull and that he'd actually have to be careful _not _to break them if he was to go with Chief Swan. She knew this was the fastest things were going to go, though she hated the fact that Bella's father had to react so irrationally. Carlisle _ was _doing the right thing, as eventually Charlie would. But if she could speed things along in any way, she certainly would try. Quick as lightning, she dodged back into the house and returned before Charlie had even opened the door for Carlisle.

"Wait," she called, leaping down the steps. Bella was crying behind the glass of the front seat. Charlie looked up at her, still seething.

"This is for when you're ready to get the real criminals," she said as she shoved the file containing all the evidence into his hand.

For a moment they just stared at each other, but Rosalie could see that he was beginning to regret his reaction. He accepted the file and would later cry over its contents. Carlisle helped himself into the back seat and Charlie shut the door. Bella's tear stained face stared after Rose as the cruiser drove away. Rose's stomach churned, despising that there was nothing more she could do.

**A/N: I really am sorry for not being able to update lately. I hope it changes, but based on this new, busy pattern my life's been taking, I seriously doubt it. Please bare with me. Believe it or not, I actually get very down when I don't have time to write. I hope you miss my updates as much as I do and that you like this one. Let me know. Thanks for reading!! **

**Love, MIS.**


	15. Trampled

I can't do this.

I can't do this.

I can't.

I cannot do this.

Not anymore.

No.

Oh _god_-!

The tears came hard. The kind that you wish would stop because you're losing a piece of your soul with every salty droplet. They don't trickle from your red eyes, they grate, rubbing you raw inside and out.

Just get me out.

I want out.

"Bella?"

Charlie's coffee stained voice met her ears slowly. The cold air shifted as he took a seat next to her in his office. The carpet was gray. She wondered if it had been bought that way or if numerous years of scuffling, dirty uniform shoes had faded it. Charlie moved a piece of long hair from her face, sadly taking note of her tears. Bella knew he'd looked at the evidence, had it sent to the lab. It had been three hours. Carlisle was in a holding cell. He wouldn't let her see him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I overreacted. I'm having Dr. Cullen released soon. I should have listened but I... You have to understand how _appalled_ I was. I..." This wasn't easy for either of them. Bella thought of just getting up and leaving. She could meet Carlisle back at the house. But no. She'd been putting off this talk for long enough.

"I know," she told him. No emotion. Don't show it.

Charlie seemed to be drinking the air. He was fidgeting with a stray fiber on his uniform pants. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She quickly faced him, a million answers and none of them the right one. Because I knew you'd overreact, because I was scared, because I knew if I told you then it would become even more real. Because I don't want to go to court. I don't want to see them again.

He absorbed these reasons through her expressions, through his experience on the force. "I've already got in touch with the school and they gave me a list of all the recent expellees. They're the only ones in the past few months besides a Francine Gordon. I've already given their files to every cop on or off duty. We're going to get them. You know I will. Those-" he couldn't seem to come up with a fitting name. "They're through. But Bells... Are you _okay_?" His voice grew as pale as Bella's skin as he spoke that last word.

Am I okay?

It didn't seem like a question. What the hell is okay? It's an _okay_ day, though there's a few clouds. It's an _okay _watch though the strap is too tight. It's an _okay _carpet. God she felt so trampled.

"I'm better," she lied.

"I"m glad," he went along with the lie.

Such a not okay silence.

She wanted Rose. Wanted those strong, beautiful arms around her, that dangerous mouth around her lips. She wished it were only them, off somewhere by themselves. She remembered the night at their apartment. How nothing but their bodies, their souls entwining mattered. The kind of suspense you couldn't get enough of, the kind of passion that could heal and refresh. Could never hurt you because your love held it back, kept it a few safe inches away. _Rose_. She could feel the creamy skin against hers, on top and below hers, felt it move and watched it glisten in the soft lamplight of their place. Quilt patterns etched into their tired bodies, breathe slowing, hands clasped. 'I love you more than's, upside down golden eyes, and a laughter so pure. The memory of her voice, the way her sepia locks would tickle her face lightly, was enough to make her heart hasten and stomach flutter. She folded her hands, pretended one of them was Rosalie's.

So much had happened over such a small amount of time. Moving to Forks, finding and falling in love with Rosalie, their battle for acceptance. Then the attack, the nightmares. Blame and guilt and fear as her constant companions. The fire. That ashen misery. And Alice. Sweet Alice. Her own journey of discovering herself. The frenzied passion the three had shared, a night of dread and rescue, the physical comforts. Friendship blending with romance, no one quite sure how to look at things, like an abstract painting. Three uniquely haunting pieces placed together, complimenting and conflicting. A triptych. A bittersweet lingering. Whispers trapped in a whirlwind desperately trying to rescue each other from the world only to get even more tangled in each other. Then Natalie. The sledgehammer to their bond. Jealousy and more guilt. Curiosity, questions. Confusion upon seeing Natalie get out of the car Lucas drove. Feeling every atom in your body reduce by half, then half again. Cutting you down until you might only be a thought. A startled, panicked fragment. A moment when you realize...

I can't do this.

She still hadn't told anyone about seeing Natalie. Would it help? If Natalie was assaulted too then it was already done. Still. She hadn't reported her own assault and look where that got her. Maybe she could have prevented what they did to Natalie. But that thought was nothing compared to the thought of confronting Alice.

"Your potential girlfriend might have been raped by the three guys who attacked me."

She cringed. Rose would know what to do.

"I'm going to release him now. Would you like to come?"

"Huh?" She was still in Charlie's office. She'd disappeared entirely for a moment there.

"Would you like to come with me... to release Dr. Cullen?"

She nodded and stood.

Carlisle had his own cell. Currently there were no other visitors to Bella's relief. He didn't even look bored. She supposed vampires were used to waiting.

"Doctor," Charlie started.

"Ah, Chief Swan." He stood and came to the bars, stopping about a foot away, smiling vaguely but pleasantly.

"I" he cleared his throat. So like him. "I want you to know it was a mistake for me to bring you in like this and I hope I haven't cost you any valuable time."

"Not at all."

"I want to thank you for watching over my daughter. It may not seem like it but I'd do the same for you. And I understand why you kept things a secret."

Carlisle smiled and gave the slightest of nods to show he understood. Bella knew some words like "thanks" just couldn't touch the correct level of emotion.

"I sent the evidence to the lab and it's being screened now. They should have the results by tomorrow. I don't mean to rush things, but-" he glanced at Bella as he unlocked the door. "I've got some matters to attend to." Bella couldn't help but smile. Just like when she was a child, her dad was always there to get rid of the big spiders. Here he was doing it again, and she had no doubt he'd track them all down within the week if not by tomorrow. She almost felt bad for the bastards. Almost. "Do you have a ride home?"

"Yes, I can call someone, thank you."

"Carlisle," Charlie said as the doctor was out of his cell. "Really though. Thank you for looking after Bella. Your whole family."

"Our pleasure. You both are welcome anytime. And-am I still alright to proceed with Bella's treatment?"

"Bella?"

She nodded gladly. She'd never likes the idea of a shrink, but she guessed Carlisle would be fine.

"Then yes." Charlie turned back to his daughter. "You gonna make it, kiddo? You call me if you need anything. I'll keep you updated. Just call and I'll be there, okay? You got that? Day or night, Bells."

"Got it. I love you, dad."

They hugged and Carlisle started for the door.

That's when it happened.

The mud was ankle deep but it was up to the boy's shirt, splattered on his face. It was clear he'd gone down in it, tackled probably by the cop that dragged him in.

"Hey, Chief!" the cop called. "You're looking for a Moyle, right? Keegan Moyle?"

Everyone but the cop froze.

_Keegan_.

At first Bella thought nothing. Then. _I've seen two of them in one day. _Then, _Yes! We've caught one! _ And finally, _why is the room spinning so damn fast?_

She was glad someone caught her before the floor did.

**A/N: Aww, poor Bella. Poor everyone really. I'm so cruel to the characters. Despite the contrary, Triptych will be happy again. There's still a lot to get through, but it won't be all toil I promise. I hope you liked it, and thanks so much for taking the time to read. Sadly, I no longer have time to read books let alone fan fiction. Silly reality, let me have my fiction! Thanks, please review. **


	16. Kiss of Chaos

Alice only had to knock a few times before Natalie opened the door. The rain was coming down hard so she was quick to let Alice in. Natalie's auburn hair was tied back in a messy bun, pale sapphire eyes smiling. Alice felt suddenly warm next to her as she followed her back to her room. It wasn't a grand house like the Cullen's, but it was cozy. Natalie sat on her bed as Alice looked around the room. Posters of musicians and artists cluttered the walls and ceiling. Laundry and bottles were strewn across the floor, piled in the corners. Alice thought she saw the leg of a desk, but wasn't sure under the mass of papers and clothes.

"Sorry about the mess," Natalie said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Alice walked over to her and began to explain what had happened after their talk in the woods.

"Bella's okay. She's just going through some stuff."

"Aren't we all," she laughed. "What happened?"

"Um," Alice hesitated. She wasn't sure if Bella would mind Natalie knowing, but decided to play it safe. "She was hurt. I can't really say more than that."

Natalie nodded, propping herself up by a pillow. Alice was not ignorant to the way she did this. It made her body rest in a way all the curves were displayed perfectly, though her face remained nonchalant.

"Sorry I bailed like that," Natalie apologized. "It just seemed pretty personal..."

Alice shrugged. "My fault." Why couldn't she stop staring? It was like she'd never seen a woman until now. She made herself look away. Natalie began to strum at her guitar, seemingly unaware of Alice's awkwardness.

"We're still on for a date then?"

That surprised Alice.

"You told me about you. You should get your end of the deal, right? Unless of course you don't want-"

"No, no-" Alice shook her hands. "Of course. I'm just.... How...?" the question was stuck just behind her tongue.

"Ah," Natalie set down her guitar and sat up. "You want to know how I knew you're a vampire."

Alice said nothing but nodded.

"Well," she grabbed her guitar and strummed briskly, ominously. She lowered her voice to a deep drawl. "I'll tell you the tale." Alice laughed but sensed that something rather heavy was coming. Natalie explained that when she was little she was always wandering off from her parents. She always got in trouble for it-sometimes even beaten-but never regretted her adventures. She was coming back from one of them when a very strange, very pale woman came to her. She lured her in with the sweetest of voices, her gorgeous smile. It wasn't until the lady's teeth were at her shoulder did the stories she'd been told come back to her. She witnessed firsthand the vampire's strength and agility. But they were pretty close to home and someone heard her yelling. They got there just in time to find the woman's teeth at her neck. The vampire knew she could easily take them out, but it would draw too much attention. One could get away. The child was hardly worth the trouble, so she flitted back into the woods. Natalie ended up surviving, but had to be hospitalized for a few weeks.

"That was the one time my parents didn't punish me," she explained. "They figured I'd learned my lesson. Anyway, that's how I recognized you. The drinking from the birds just sort of confirmed it."

Alice took a moment to absorb this.

"I'm really sorry," she said.

"For what? I'm alright now. Unless you're planning to do the same." Alice knew that Natalie was trying to lighten things again, so went with it.

"I dunno, Nat. I've been considering it," she teased.

"Forgive me," Natalie said, giving a fake cough. "But you're not exactly as _intimidating_ as she was."

"No? You sure about that?"

"Pretty sure. Yep. Definitely." Natalie was sizing her up, holding back a smile.

Alice nodded and pretended to turn away before swiftly turning back and leaping onto Natalie, who looked a little shocked. Once she was pinned on her bed however, she couldn't help but laugh. "Well, good to see you're not _shy _or anything!"

Alice laughed too, but then wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't really thought anything out. She simply gazed at the her, loving the feel of their bodies touching.

"You should know that I don't kiss on the first date," Natalie informed her,

"So this is a date huh?"

"I was going to go for the whole steak dinner and candlelight thing, but realized you're probably not so into, um, food." They were whispering for no real reason.

"Correct." She wished she could think of something witty to say, something romantic, or just _anything._ God she was gorgeous. How did humans get so gorgeous?

"Hmm..." Natalie pondered.

Alice found her head moving closer without her permission. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stop if Natalie said to. Luckily though, she did not.

"What is it?"

Their lips were centimeters apart.

"Well, I was just thinking of the times we ate lunch together and all."

Alice felt Natalie's body press harder against hers.

"Those were sort of dates..."

Alice moved her hand behind Natalie's head, fingers deep in her lush hair.

"They kind of were, weren't they..."

Once Natalie's arms had enclosed around her shoulders, Alice could no longer resist. Their breathe hastened with their lip movements, each girl automatically lost in the other. Natalie made a small moan and wrapped her legs around Alice's waist. Alice was astounded at how turned on she was by this and began roaming Natalie's body with her hands. Natalie squeezed her thighs, pulling her closer. She began to tug at the vampire's jacket when a loud bang sounded from the hall.

"Shit!" Natalie whispered. "Get off! Off, _quick_!" Alice did so, fixing her jacket. She was ready to leap out the window if need be, but Natalie just fixed her clothes and made a motion for her to stay put. She left her room door open just a crack, though it was probably on accident. She heard two loud voices, both of them male coming from where she guessed was the kitchen. Natalie greeted them but they pretty much ignored her. She could hear the clink of bottles, smelled the beer. Natalie was warning them, telling them "dad is going to kill you." Then they all began to yell and something glass broke. Alice grew uncomfortably tense, wanting to run out to see what was happening. She heard the scuffling of shoes and the scraping of a chair then a loud _smack! _Shouts followed as Natalie's hurried footsteps returned to the room. Alice instantly smelled the blood from the cut on Natalie's arm. Tiny bits of green glass poked out. She held her breath as she closed the door, cursing that there was no lock.

"Get out," Natalie was telling her. "Just go."

"You're coming with me." She didn't wait for Natalie to protest but picked her up and began to open the window. As she jumped upon the ledge the door burst open, revealing two furious boys about their age. They hardly looked surprised to see her there, just charged in and grabbed them, yanking them from the ledge. Natalie was torn from her arms, face horrified. Though there was hardly any pain, Alice still wasn't crazy about being thrown to the ground.

"New girlfriend sis?" the long banged one smirked. He had a large red mark on his cheek where Natalie has smacked him.

"Leave her alone!" Natalie shouted.

Natalie's brother discarded her with little effort. He walked over to where Alice was laying, talking quickly with his friend.

But Alice was beginning to have a vision of sorts. Not into the future, but deeper into the way things were right now. The scent of the guys seemed so familiar though she could not place it. She felt as if she already knew them, though had never seen them before in her life. She was so taken back by the sudden vision that she hardly noticed being pulled to her feet. When she saw Natalie punched hard in the stomach when she tried to go to her, though, she snapped wide awake. She bent the arms of Natalie's brother easily as she used her leg to kick his knee. He let out a cry and stumbled back. She then knocked him out. The one who had punched Natalie was stunned. He stood petrified for a moment before bolting out the door. Alice glanced at Natalie, who looked a little shaken but wasn't seriously injured. She was flying from the window in the next second, snarling as she hit the mud. She sped after the guy, legs pumping harder than ever before. The rain soaked them both in an instant but Alice only felt one thing: rage. She not only recognized his scent, but the look in his eye. There was no doubt in her mind who they were. She caught up to him in seconds, tackling him into the mud. Never before had the temptation to rip a human to pieces been so great. He was screaming, terrified as her iron fist dented his body. Blood caked the emerald grass, ran out into the street. She had to force herself to stop, actually flung herself from the limp body.

She bellowed. Loud, almost a roar.

She took a deep breath though it didn't really help. Her hand went to her pocket and ripped out her phone. Her fingers shook as she dialed the three numbers. The cop was slow to arrive. She went back into check on Natalie but neither she nor her brother were there. Forgetting all about the body in the front lawn, she started out for the other two, finally hearing sirens arrive at Natalie's house.

The cop arrested Keegan and brought him in.

Going on scent alone, Alice quickly tracked Lucas, Natalie's brother, down.

**A/N: **_**No one**_** messes with Alice and gets away with it. Not as long as I'm writing the story.**

**So in case I wasn't clear, which happens a lot, Lucas is Natalie's brother. The shocking, if somewhat obvious, twist has been revealed! Hurray. Keegan is not related, just a friend of Lucas. The cop brought him in and that's where we last saw Bella, Charlie, and Carlisle. Bella is unconscious on the floor aaaand.... I'm writing more now. Stay tuned you amazing readers/reviewers! **

**Random advertisement: Oh, and if anyone likes jewelry, I happen to have my own shop. Take a gander if you're bored. No spaces:**

**aeroglow . etsy . com**

**Thanks!**


	17. Running

**Warning: Chapter contains some bloody violence. **

Carlisle caught Bella as she fainted, noting Charlie's furious expression at the young man in handcuffs.

"Moyle, is it?" said the chief. He walked over. The kid was dripping mud all over the place. He didn't answer. Charlie stared him down.

"Do you want me to bring Bella to my house?" Carlisle asked, cradling Bella in his arms easily. "She doesn't need a hospital."

Charlie could only nod, afraid that whatever he said would come out as a deafening roar. He had one of them.

"I'll take him," Charlie said to the cop, who nodded and left. By this time Keegan had spotted Bella and his eyes grew wide.

"Recognize her?" Charlie asked, an array of unpleasant emotions hitting him.

Carlisle looked worried, but left quickly.

"Can't say I do," Keegan lied. The kid was scared all right, but cocky all the same.

"I think I can help you out with that. Let's go," and he escorted him to his cell.

Carlisle thought Bella might wake up when the rain hit her, but it took a while. The movement from his running must have surprised her and unsettled her stomach, for she quickly turned her head to the side and vomited. Carlisle dodged the mess, but also stopped immediately.

"Can you hear me Bella?"

She coughed violently as he stooped low to the ground, kneeling with her shaking body in his arms.

"Car-"cough"lisle?" She was on the verge of passing out again.

"Yes, dear. You're alright. You just fainted."

"Did you see...?" She recoiled suddenly.

"What is it? Tell me where it hurts."

"Stomach... Did you see him?"

Carlisle looked at her sorrowfully.

"God-" she exhaled staring up at the trees, teeth clenched. "I've seen two of them in the same day. I feel like I'm losing my mind... I don't think I..." A dry heave wracked her.

"You need to let your body recover. Come on," he began to help her up.

"You don't understand," she said weakly, shaking her head adamantly. Thunder sounded in the distance. She was shivering, soaked to the bone. She moved from him, leaning on a tree. He waited for her to catch her breath. "Carlisle," her voice was chillingly calm. "I cannot do this anymore."

Her words sounded so final, so sure.

"You'll get through it. We're going to help you. I know it seems hard now but-"

"Try _impossible_. I can't sleep, can't go more than _ten minutes _without thinking about what happened. Their faces pop up over the most ridiculous things. Even the _rain _reminds me of them!" She stared up at the glistening leaves.

Carlisle stepped closer but didn't try to make her leave.

"I think..." he said slowly. "That what you're feeling is normal. Rosalie said she felt the same way for a while. But she made it. Just like you will. You're strong, Bella. Her and I can see it so clearly. I wish you could."

"But it'll never be strong enough." He didn't like the look she gave him then. "Not until I become like her. Like you." She seemed to regain some energy from her own words, moving quickly to him.

"Bella?"

She had hold of his arms, staring with a mix of fear and determination.

"Rose won't do it. You have to. Please, Carlisle. I can't live this way."

It took him a moment to fully understand what she wanted. He knew he shouldn't, but he felt anger.

"Do you realize what you're _asking_ of me?"

She didn't. Of course she didn't. She was in pain. So much agony.

"This won't rid you of your problems. If anything it will _add _to them."

"When you found Rosalie she was about to die. You saved her, and she's the strongest person I've ever known-"

"Don't mistake strength for restraining ones emotions."

"I _know _her emotions. I know how she felt when she was attacked, what her thoughts were as she lay there bleeding and sobbing afterwards. And everything else."

"She never wanted this life. She never had a choice. _You do._ Let her have the choice she always wanted _through_ you."

But she only shook her head. "No. I'm tired of fighting. I'm sick and _tired _ of the nightmares. I can't run my whole life."

"You'll be running a lot longer than that if you're immortal."

He shouldn't have said it. Anger ripped across her face. She yanked herself away from her self inflicted bonds and marched off.

"Where are you going?" he called. He wasn't about to leave her alone in her state, so followed. She stopped about half a mile later, her sobs getting lost in the pounding rain. Not looking at him, she tore down a branch and used her foot to break it in half, steeping sharply on it. Before he knew what she was doing, she had the stick to her throat, sharp fragments of wet wood digging into her skin.

"Bella _don't_!"

Her expression distorted as the red line appeared, blood instantly rushing down her front. She dropped her weapon, hands clutching her sliced skin. The shocking smell instantly hit him, though he was used to it from his years in the hospital. It was still difficult, but bearable if he was careful. He caught her before she hit the forest floor, in obvious pain.

"Please..." she begged him. "_Please_, Carlisle." She coughed violently and more blood appeared, moving down her chin. He was about to lift her, to start running for the house when she pulled his head down, making sure his mouth was right at the incision. He flinched and gave a short growl of indignation before flying from her, gasping and at the same time plugging his nose. It took him several minutes to recover, scrubbing the blood from his face as best he could. When he looked back, she was unconscious.

"You are _not _going to do this!" Scooping her up swiftly, he began to sprint. He didn't get far before his cell phone rang. It was nice of Charlie to not search him before imprisoning him, though he didn't think of it at the time. Supporting Bella with one arm as he ran full out, he answered.

"Carlisle!"

"Alice? Where are you? Meet me at the house right away." Alice left to talk to Natalie as soon as Rose and her had gotten Bella cleaned up from earlier and had no idea of his arrest or anything else that had happened.

"No, I can't. Listen, something happened."

Her voice was cutting in and out. Damn this rain. He could almost see the house now. It worried him how much blood Bella was losing.

"Can you meet me on the bridge?"

"No. I-"

"_Please_ Carlisle... I'm scared. I think I might..."

He could hear the panic in her voice.

"Alice? What is it?" He jogged up the drive and up the steps. Rose peered down from her window but took Bella from his arms in the next second. Her face held pure terror then rage, confusion. She smelled the blood on his face.

"...You didn't..." Her voice was deathly flat.

"Of course not." He moved her inside, pointing to a blanket while he went for his bag. Rosalie held her breath, trying not to panic as she wrapped the soaked and profusely bleeding girl in several blankets and held her on the couch.

"Carlisle?"

"I'm on my way, Alice. Just stay calm. I'll be right there."

"_What_ _happened_?" Rosalie was verging on hysterics.

He took a deep breath, unwrapped a bandage, and quickly told her. Alice heard too. Both girls were clearly shocked. Rosalie pulled her closer, applying pressure to the wound, picking out several splinters.

"Listen, Rose. She needs stitches. The cut didn't hit any arteries and isn't too deep, but I don't want to take any chances. She'll probably need some blood too. Alice?"

"...I'm here." her voice was just above a whisper.

"Can Rose help you? I need to be here for Bella... Alice?"

It took a moment for her to respond, but finally she agreed.

"I can't leave her," Rosalie protested.

"Alice needs you too. Only you can't help Bella. I'll take care of her."

"I know but-"

"Rose, please," Alice would have been bawling if her body was able. Rosalie was only torn for a moment, but, with a frustrated growl, took the phone from Carlisle and shot out the door.

"Where are you?" she barked.

"The bridge."

"Near the supermarket?"

"Yes. Just by the parking lot."

Rosalie stopped in her tracks.

"...Isn't that where...?"

"Yes."

Rosalie had to regain her wits but continued running.

Alice told her about visiting Natalie, the fight, how Lucas and Keegan had blocked their escape, the chase after and Keegan's arrest. She'd hunted down Lucas and Natalie, nearly ripped apart the car just to get him out. She said she was afraid she'd killed him, he wasn't even moving. Natalie was scared as hell, but agreed to stay by the car.

"I see you, I'm coming," Rosalie said hurriedly as she sprinted off of the street into the parking lot and onto the bridge. The smell of blood instantly choked her, making her stagger. There was so _much. _Alice still had the phone to her ear, hunched over the bridge railing. Rosalie wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but she'd already spotted him. Lank, seemingly lifeless, her girlfriend's attacker lay crumpled at her feet where all this turmoil had started.

**A/N: Drama is fun to write. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think/theories/questions/etc. :)**


	18. Now

Rosalie pulled her attention from Lucas, memories instantly crashing into her. That night it had been dark. She'd been coming from a friend's house. She wondered if she was still surprised when first Royce grabbed her, tearing off the clothes she so loved, hurting her even before she fell. Though she'd initially experienced more than Bella had, having no one to save her until finally all she had was her life, she knew it didn't really make much difference. Being violated is being violated. She wondered, if she'd lived, how she might react to what had happened. Would she nightmare as Bella was? Would she long for the end? There was no way to know. Carlisle changing her had locked in and magnified the bitterness she could not seem to escape without Bella. The thought of Bella trying to make him change her made her ill on a brand new level. Bella didn't know. Could never know. The pain, the _unrelenting agony. _Of simply knowing not whom-but _what_ you are. She wondered too, if Bella was turned, if she would seek out her monsters as she had done. Rose wondered if she would stop her, or help her.

She saw Natalie sitting there in the crumpled car, shaking and trying to control her breathe. Before she understood why, Rosalie was marching up to her, furious but trying to control herself.

"You're Alice's sister?" Natalie choked out after a moment.

"And you're that animal's sister?"

Natalie lowered her gaze. "I knew he'd done something... But I didn't... I wasn't sure-"

"Perhaps you'd care to start from the _beginning_?" This was harder than she'd thought. Rosalie had to ball her hands into fists in order to maintain what little control she had. Natalie had an odd, fearful as ever look.

"He's always been wild. My father's tried to disown him but he keeps coming back. He's given up by now..." Her auburn hair looked dark in the fading light. She took a shuddering breath, fidgeting with her hands, her clothes. "The school called saying that he and some of his friends got expelled for hurting someone. They wouldn't say who or what happened. When we tried to ask Luke ourselves he'd just get violent. Sometimes my dad would protect me. Sometimes he'd just leave." A sorrow Rosalie knew only too well passed over Natalie's face and for an instant she pitied the human. "One day, a few weeks I think later, we were driving back from a movie-Luke, me, some other people. He took another road, one closer to the woods. Anyway, he must have seen someone inside the house he recognized because he got really angry. He got out and went around the back, at first I thought just to smoke.

'Whose house is this?' I asked.

'Just some bitch. Come on,' and he flung his cigarette to the side"

Rosalie's stomach churned.

"By the time we were down the road the house was completely engulfed in flames." Natalie buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

_No,_ Rose thought. _It was a candle. Bella fell asleep with a candle lit... she didn't blow out the match..._

"Today when I saw Alice going into the woods I was driving with Luke and some of his friends. I asked them to pull over. They were pretty drunk and let me out. Alice and I talked for a while until she-Bella-called." Natalie cringed at her name. "I wasn't sure it was her that they'd hurt until I saw their car at the gas station, then when Alice brought her home. I was so worried that I had to leave. I just went home. I just felt so guilty..."

Rosalie raised a hand to quiet her for a moment. She was having some difficulty absorbing this. She knew she couldn't blame everything on Natalie. She was scared. With a brother like that who wouldn't be? Who knew the horrors she'd seen. And yet, Rosalie couldn't help but _hate _her. She found she'd never hated someone so much in her entire life. More than Luke, or Royce, or anyone. It was the fear in her she hated. The hesitation. It was one thing to be a monster like their attackers, but another entirely to let the monsters get away.

Alice was by her side, looking paler than her usual bone white complexion. Rosalie turned to her, not sure what to say or think of anything. The question hung mutually in the air.

"What do we do now?"

Rosalie let Alice fall into her, supporting her small frame. They embraced for a few minutes, which felt like hours. Rosalie ran a hand through her 'sister's' hair, wishing more than ever that all of this was just a bad nightmare. But the only way to wake up was action. She had to do something, and the numbness of shock was beginning to ware off. She remembered Lucas in his bleeding, crooked form, the long bangs slapped across his face. He-who was practically a child to her-couldn't have possibly caused so much strife. Those weak limbs, that twisted mind. But he had. She remembered him from that day after school, when the three of them had keyed her convertible. How offended and defensive Bella had been, and the cruelty and provocation that had been so evident in their manors. Without realizing it, she'd pulled away from Alice and was standing once again over him. She gave him a kick-gentle for her-in the side, trying to detect life. But after a moment his gnarled breathing became audible, his heart croaking unsteadily. She turned him so he was facing straight up at her, crouched over him. From the car she could hear Natalie asking Alice what she would do. _What will I do? _she wondered herself. She was not as blind with anger at she'd once been. She knew that killing him would not bring her the satisfaction it had with Royce. Not that she wouldn't enjoy seeing the little worm suffer, because of course she would. But it wasn't what was best for Bella, and that came first. If she killed them now, they would certainty be investigated, all of the Cullens. And Bella. Now that the crime was known, the three vanishing without a trace would raise some questions. Even if Charlie sided with them and tried to protect them, his badge alone would not be enough. The best thing to do would be to hand him in. She'd be getting her lover justice. Surely she could do that?

But try as she might, she could not get passed her wandering imagination. Bella had told her in detail enough what had happened, but having gone through something similar Rosalie couldn't help but amplify things to their worst degree. Not that it was hard to do. Things were already so repulsive. All she could see was Bella carrying her groceries out to that charmingly beat up truck unsuspectingly, hoping to be with her soon. In _her _arms. But others-this _boy's-_ had taken her instead. God-she couldn't get the image of him over her out of her head. His fist falling to her over and over. Her precious blood flowing from the welts on her body, legs ties with a cheap belt. Before she knew it, her own fist was connecting with Luke's body, blood spraying her now and again. She was beginning to rethink her plan-maybe they could get away with murder-when Alice's arms pulled her back.

"No, Rose!"

Rose let herself slam into the hard planks of the bridge.

"I know-it's so hard. I almost killed him too... but we can't. We can't." She kept saying it over and over, as if it would make things easier. As if it would tell them what they could do. They were lusting for revenge, for themselves and for Bella. But they had to force themselves to put those thoughts aside.

"I want him to apologize," came a loud voice from behind them. They turned to find Natalie, furious as they. "I don't care what you do with him. Arrest him, kill him. But I want him to tell her-Bella-that he's sorry."

Her tone was bold. It got the vampires' attention.

"He won't mean it. He's as vicious as they come... but I at least want her to know-from me too."

"It won't do any good," Rosalie snapped. "She doesn't give a damn what he thinks."

Alice placed a hand on her back though, and Rosalie couldn't help but soften a little.

"I'll pass the word along, Natalie," Alice told her, not really able to look at her anymore. What they had had been exciting and maybe even promising, but it had ended before it had even begun. She'd never look at her the same.

"No-" Natalie insisted, a little to their annoyance. "I want him to tell her to her face, and then she can choose what is done to him."

"She isn't exactly in a _place_ where she can _hear _apologies," Rosalie said coldly. "Thanks to him."

Alice looked deathly worried.

Rosalie whispered,"When Carlisle brought her home she was bleeding openly from the jagged cut in her neck. It didn't look like she'd be waking up anytime soon."

Slowly, they began to regroup. They called Charlie for a heads up to let him know they were coming, but he insisted on picking them up. Three squad cars, including his, blazed up the road, sirens crying. Charlie didn't even close his door or turn off the engine before speeding out. He had his gun out, but no one was worried. No one would have blamed him if he'd used it. However, upon seeing the state the kid was in, all he could do was stare. He hated to do it, but he called for an ambulance. Rosalie actually found herself admiring him for that. Putting aside his strongest prejudice to do what he knew was right. It was more than she could have done. Another officer took Natalie in for questioning where she told them everything. She herself didn't get in trouble, but her father did. He got off easily in Alice's opinion. Charlie let Alice and Rose go, though neither of them felt strong enough to tell him about Bella just yet-if ever.

Two down. One to go.

A few weeks later, they found Spencer in Oregon. Apparently he'd heard what had happened to his buddies and decided to run for it. Unlike the others, he admitted to everything, giving an accurate story which matched Bella's. He didn't get any less time for it, but still you could recognize that the kid at least had a _little _decency. Either that or he was just scared shitless. There was a trial, but Carlisle's lawyer friends pulled through. Since Bella was still recovering from her seemingly 'suicide attempt' which was brought on from stress of the attack, she was not expected to show up to testify. Emmett, however, proved extremely helpful by giving his account in court. Jasper volunteered to accompany him for "moral support," though really it was so he could better sway the court's ruling. Edward was very handy as well. Rosalie was worried that her and Bella's relationship would be questioned, but it was never brought up. The record only said that they were friends. She suspected Charlie had some influence there, though he never showed that he knew anything while around her or his daughter. The three of them got twenty years, and Carlisle's lawyers were working on more. All in all, it was resolved in a little over a year.

Bella went back to school. She'd be graduating that year. The couple already had plans for the upcoming summer. Alice didn't seem to be too upset with Natalie, though they never resumed where they'd left off. She kept her eyes open though, and Rosalie hoped that she'd soon find someone just as dear as Bella was to her.

"Do you regret it?" Bella asked one afternoon at their apartment. They had the tall windows open in their bedroom, laying lazily across the soft bed.

"What dear?" Rosalie asked, stroking Bella's ginger hair.

"Meeting me. Not turning back when we were almost to the concert but almost got in a car crash."

Rosalie remembered their first date and smiled.

"Your ignorance was cute then too," she laughed, tugging Bella up and into her arms. The cut at her throat was a mere scar now, just a bad memory. Their foreheads met as a stillness they often shared curled up beside them. Their eyes were closed, and neither of them could find a single thing out of place. Rosalie's hands, the hands Bella trusted without a second thought, had her supported so effortlessly. Bella's arms were warm and gentle around her shoulders. Sometimes they'd stay like this for an our or so, until Bella had to do something human like eat of rest. Rosalie never tired of taking care of her, practically thrived on it. And gradually Bella found nothing else would do. There was something special, something new that was forming between them. They both felt it more and more as their two entities began to blur into one, passionately whole being. Their bodies would always be separate, they would of course have it no other way, but their _essences_, their souls if you will, began to softly merge into a feeling of such enlightenment, such happiness and understanding. It was hard to put into words, though on several early morning walks or long car drives they would try. Rosalie remembered something Bella had told her before their lives had taken such a downward turn. They'd been at Bella's house, the one that now lay in ashes, making love in the clear blue and gold morning.

"You are my world."

Rosalie understood those words then, and they had touched her deeply. But now she seemed able to peer inside them, touch every fiber of meaning they offered. There was no question in her mind. They would always be. To lose one of them would be to lose themselves. She had grasped the meaning of eternity for a while now, but never _forever. _Not in this way. She suddenly felt as if it wouldn't be enough. That even if she turned Bella, they would never have enough time. But she knew that love didn't need time. Time was not involved at all. Not at this intense of a degree. It was simply _being._ Right now. Here, in this moment, time could not touch them. With Bella, time seemed like a joke. How it had ever mattered to her before she couldn't understand.

Memories are only trinkets in a box when you have _now_. When you have her.

**A/N: Though this would be a good stopping place I admit, I promised you happier times after the bad. Triptych will continue. I'd like to think I'm just getting started really. I don't have the rest mapped out from this point on so if there's something you'd like to see happen, please suggest it. I'm veering away from the original Triptych, not having the AliBellaRose pairing anymore. I hope you don't mind the story going on without having much to do with the title. But I suppose the major conflict is over. If there is another, it will not be as heavy as it has been. There's lots more I am planning on doing, but please offer suggestions. Thank you so much for reading and kindly reviewing. You mean the world to me! **

**-MIS**


End file.
